La batalla de las doce casas después del olimpo 1
by anteros13
Summary: Los nuevos caballeros se enfrentan de nuevo a las doce casas despues de la batalla del olimpo, pero esta vez sera muy diferente pus cuentan con la ayuda de nuevos aliados... R&R!


Disclaimer: Obviamente esta grandiosa serie no me pertenece y solo tomare los personajes prestados no para fines de lucro sino para entretenerlos un rato

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Los caballeros del zodiaco**

**La batalla de los mundos**

**Por: anteros13**

**Cuando el mundo esté en peligro, siempre aparecerán los caballeros del zodiaco para defenderlo. Según se dice, son capaces de rasgar la tierra con un puño y destrozar rocas sin esfuerzo. Detrás de ellos, como su fiel protectora, esta la diosa Athena. En esta ocasión un nuevo grupo de caballeros, poseedores del mismo poder e idéntico valor, han llegado a la tierra, pues la amenaza mas grande de la existencia ha llegado a ella para destruirla solo los caballeros de Athena pueden evitar tal catástrofe.**

**Los antiguos caballeros de la diosa de la tierra Athena, que son Seiya el caballero Pegaso, Shiru del dragón, Hyoga del cisne, Shun de Andrómeda y su hermano Ikki del fénix, ayudaron a derrotar a numerosos enemigos en la batalla de las doce casas, contra Poseidón, hades, los titanes y en el olimpo contra Zeus, llevándose la victoria con ellos.**

**Pero ahora que no hay peligro latente Athena y Seiya conciben una hija que se dice pose la magia de la diosa y el valor del caballero de bronce llamada Prisma. Saori (Athena) tiene una visión del la destrucción de la raza humana por completo y la caída de las doce casas del zodiaco que los nuevos caballeros dorados no pudieron hacer nada contra el inmenso poder de ese enemigo, por eso Seiya decide fundir su antigua armadura de bronce (Pegaso) para forjarle una gran espada a Prisma que dice la leyenda es la única con el poder de vencer al enemigo.**

**Seiya: Esa espada tendrá consigo su recuerdo y nunca dude en que la protegerá sea cual sea el peligro esta espada los vencerá ya que trae mi espíritu y el de tu madre así nunca te sentirás sola.**

**Athena le dice preocupada **

**Athena: Quiero que sepas que nunca estarás sola ya que tenemos para ti la ventaja de que te acompañaran los discípulos más fuertes y candidatos a obtener alguna de las armaduras doradas de los caballeros de oro, ya que ese es el más grande honor de un caballero.**

**Prisma: Pero yo ni siquiera tengo una armadura de oro, es más ni una armadura, así será imposible acabar con nuestros enemigos.**

**Seiya: Siempre que recuerdes eso solo recuerda que una armadura no hace la diferencia en una lucha entre caballeros, cuando estén en peligro solo recuerda esas palabras y triunfaras.**

**Prisma: Esta bien padre lo recordare por siempre y nunca los defraudare ya tengo que partir pues a fuera me esperan mis ayudantes así que los dejo.**

**Athena: Ve con los doce caballeros dorados en Grecia di lo que pasa pidanles ayuda ellos son fieles hasta la muerte, guíalos tú ya que nosotros no somos suficientemente poderosos desde que los dioses del olimpo nos quitaron nuestros cargos de proteger la tierra pero por lo visto ellos también fallaron.**

**Prisma: Esta bien lo haré sin dudarlo y nunca me acobardare, me marcho ya.**

**Seiya: Esta bien hija nuestro espíritu estará con tigo siempre, no importa lo que pase.**

**Athena: Ten cuidado y no te preocupes tus compañeros son de confianza, adiós hija te queremos.**

**Prisma: Yo también nos veremos más pronto de lo que creen.**

**Así prisma sale de la casa de sus padres para conocer a sus nuevos amigos que la esperan…**

**PRISMA: 15 AÑOS, 35 KG, ALTURA DE 1.60, FECHA DE NACIMIENTO 13 DE ENERO, BAJO LA ESTRELLA DE PEGASO Y ATHENA. **

**RAY: 16 AÑOS, 65 KG, ALTURA DE 1.65, FECHA DE NACIMIENTO 29 DE SEPTIEMBRE, BAJO EL SIGNO DE LIBRA.**

**GEMA: 15 AÑOS, 30 KG, ALTURA DE 1.63, FECHA DE NACIMIENTO 28 DE FEBRERO, BAJO EL SIGNO DE ACUARIO.**

**RAMSES: 16 AÑOS, 70 KG, ALTURA DE 1.68, FECHA DE NACIMIENTO 17 DE MARZO, BAJO EL SIGNO DE ARIES.**

**Sus nuevos compañeros se presentan anta prisma.**

**Gema: Hola mi nombre es Gema, soy del signo de acuario, eh sido elegida por mis habilidades para ayudarte en esta misión sin importar el resultado final.**

**Ramses: yo soy Ramses del signo de Aries, es todo un honor pelear a su lado y a lado de mis compañeros de la infancia, lograremos vencer.**

**Ray: Soy Ray del signo de libra, yo prometo hacer todo lo posible para derrotar a estos enemigos, yo daría mi vida por usted señorita Prisma.**

**Prisma: Pues gracias a todos y esa fue una extraña proposición, pero porque ustedes no tienen una armadura de bronce o de plata.**

**Ray: Ya que los caballeros de bronce y plata no creyeron esas peticiones, nosotros que somos aprendices de caballeros nos eligieron para esta misión, cuando nos Iván a nombrar caballeros de bronce.**

**Ramses: Pero somos tan fuertes como los caballeros de plata aún sin alguna armadura, ya que fuimos entrenados por los caballeros de oro.**

**Gema: No importa si no tenemos armadura lo que importa es el poder de nuestros cosmos que arden solo por usted.**

**Prisma desconfiada y un poco molesta por esto se pone a pensar y recuerda lo que le dijo su padre- Una armadura no hace la diferencia en una lucha entre caballeros, y al final lo acepto así.**

**Llegando a Grecia para convencer a los caballeros dorados de que les ayuden en esta gran pelea se encuentran frente a la casa sagrada de el primer caballero dorado, que pertenece ah Aries, Ramses le dice a sus amigos que el convencerá a el, que resulto ser su maestro.**

**ARIES: ALAN DE ARIES, 24 AÑOS, 75 KG, ALTURA DE 1.82, FECHA DE NACIMIENTO 27 DE MARZO. **

**Ramses: Maestro Alan, quiero decirle lo que pasa en estos momentos en nuestra tierra…**

**Cuando de repente el caballero de Aries golpea fuertemente a Ramses impidiéndole el paso a toda costa.**

**Alan: Como te atreves a presentarte aquí después de lo que tu y tus amigos han dicho sobre Athena y Seiya, y según ustedes sucederá una catástrofe si no ayudamos, nosotros los caballeros dorados, eres un mentiroso, un blasfemo yo mismo te daré tu castigo.**

**Ramses: No, se equivoca es verdad todo lo que decimos ella es Prisma la hija de Athena y Seiya.**

**Prisma: Es cierto, señor mi padre me envió a pedir su ayuda.**

**Alan: Mentira, ya me hicieron enfurecer, no puede ser tu, mi discípulo mas querido y al quien confiaría el manto sagrado de Aries.**

**Alan de Aries furioso arremete contra Ramses, sin que el pueda hacer nada para defenderse. Sus amigos tratan de ayudarlo atacando todos juntos al caballero dorado pero ni todo su poder junto puede contra el terrible caballero, arrojándolos al aire a todos juntos de un solo golpe.**

**Pero Ramses se levanta y les pide una petición a sus amigos…**

**Ramses: Yo peleare contra el que es mi maestro ustedes vallan a tratar de convencer a los otros caballeros, después los alcanzare.**

**Prisma: Estarás bien, tu solo contra un poderoso caballero dorado.**

**Gema: Bien tienes razón no hay que perder el tiempo ya que nos queda poco tiempo.**

**Ray: Confiamos en ti amigo y se que no nos decepcionaras.**

**Ramses: Ya váyanse antes de que me arrepienta.**

**Alan: Crees que lo permitiré.**

**Ramses: Yo soy tu oponente, así que no dejare que los detengas.**

**Dice Ramses muy serio por el extraño comportamiento de su maestro Alan, mientras sus amigos avanzan hacía las otras casas. Ellos enfrentan una gran batalla, que por lo visto Alan tiene gran ventaja sobre Ramses**

**atacándolo sin piedad alguna, y Ramses ni siquiera lo puede tocar.**

**Ramses: Rayos, mi maestro es mas fuerte de lo que pensé no se si pueda derrotarlo, que estoy diciendo no me rendiré lo haré por Prisma.**

**Dice Ramses en su mente, tirado en el piso por el gran poder del caballero de Aries.**

**Alan: Ya te diste cuenta, aprendiz que tus poderes son inferiores a los míos, como te puedes medir con un caballero de tan alto nivel, tu ja-ja-ja que ni siquiera eres un caballero por no tener armadura.**

**Ramses, molesto por el comentario de su maestro, se levanta con las fuerzas que aun le quedan y este le dice…**

**Ramses: Yo te voy a derrotar aunque me cueste la vida hacerlo, no me importa arriesgarme tanto, golpe del faraón ahhhhh…**

**Ramses ataca a su maestro con su ataque y le logra dar el golpe haciendo que caiga su casco dorado.**

**Alan: Te felicito por haberme golpeado pero eso solo fue un rasguño para mí, así que no te ilusiones tanto, evolución de estrellas… **

**Alan tira su ataque hiriendo seriamente a Ramses, quitándole toda posibilidad de vencer, pero este se levanta riéndose de el y le dice…**

**Ramses: No creas que me has derrotado, tu golpe no me dará más ya que lo eh estudiado con precisión.**

**Alan un poco sorprendido de la valentía de su discípulo decide hacer la prueba ya que era imposible que se pudiera levantar después de eso.**

**Alan: Ja – no fanfarronees es un milagro que sigas de pie, pero nadie ah sido capas de escapar de mi ataque, así que muere, evolución de estrellas ahhhhh…**

**Pero repentinamente Ramses evade su ataque con un gran salto hacia el cielo y con su fuerza hizo su ataque más fuerte, por la atracción de la gravedad.**

**Ramses: Te lo dije ahora veras mi ataque dos veces más fuerte y se dirige directo a tu rostro, golpe del faraón.**

**Pero el caballero de oro se queda atónito por haber esquivado su ataque haciendo que el golpe de Ramses le de directo a su corazón dejándolo gravemente herido.**

**Alan: Rayos no puede ser evadiste mi ataque pero como…**

**Ramses: Un ataque que es usado dos veces asía mi, no surge efecto de nuevo así que tendré que derrotarte con mi ataque especial, la furia de Egipto…**

**Alan: Tonto has cavado tu propia tumba y ahora te lo demostrare, con mi ataque más fuerte, choque de mundos ahhhh…**

**Ramses solo ve una luz muy inmensa que hace a su ataque indefenso y dejándolo tirado en el suelo sin poder moverse por ese tremendo impacto.**

**Ramses: ¿eh fallado que no podré vencerlo? Su poder es demasiado no puedo mas, amigos los decepcione.**

**Prisma, Gema y Ray se dirigen hacia la casa de Tauro, cuando sienten que el cosmo de Ramses se agoto por completo.**

**Ray: No amigo no puedes morir así, por favor levántate y pelea.**

**Al otro lado escucha el mensaje de Ray, y Ramses se levanta sorpresivamente del suelo y…**

**Ramses: No, no me rendiré no voy a morir aquí, cosmo elévate hasta el cielo, la furia de Egipto…**

**Alan se voltea ya que había creído que había matado a Ramses y ve una luz muy poderosa acercándose a el con una fuerza impresionante intento esquivarla pero no pudo, y deja al caballero dorado totalmente derrotado.**

**Alan: Esta bien aceptó mi derrota, y con esto me di cuenta que yo estaba equivocado ya que no te estuvieras arriesgando tanto si no fuera verdad, lo siento mucho.**

**Ramses: No te preocupes maestro yo estaré bien ya me tengo que ir, adiós.**

**Pero el caballero arrepentido curo las heridas de Ramses para que pudiera pelear contra el caballero de la otra casa.**

**Mientras tanto Prisma y los demás ya habían llegado a la casa de Tauro.**

**TAURO: TORUS DE TAURO, EDAD 26 AÑOS, PESO 130 KG, ALTURA 2.15, FECHA DE NACIMIENTO 17 DE MAYO.**

**Ahora es el turno de Ray de pelear.**

**Ray: Este es mi oponente mientras yo lo distraigo ustedes salen corriendo hacia la siguiente casa ya que es probable que el tampoco nos crea, esta bien.**

**Prisma: No, yo tratare de convencerlo ya basta de atacarnos a nosotros mismos.**

**Torus: Los esperaba.**

**Prisma: No queremos pelear solo queremos, que nos ayude a pelear en contra de divinidades, las cuales derrotaron al monte olimpo.**

**Torus: Ja- no me digas que derrotaron al gran Zeus no me hagas reír, pequeña blasfema te castigare, embestida del toro…**

**Pero antes de que llegara su poderoso ataque hacia Prisma, aparece Ray y lo recibe por ella, dejándole un gran daño.**

**Torus: Niño tonto, espera tu turno para morir, no es más los acabare a todos de un solo golpe sí.**

**Prisma: Estas bien Ray, lo siento todo es mi culpa si te hubiera hecho caso no estarías herido.**

**Ray: Te equivocas solo era cuestión de tiempo para que nos atacara, no te preocupes no fue tu culpa ya saben el plan.**

**Gema: Yo me enfrentare a ti, Torus así que no te rehúses.**

**Ray: No, yo lo haré solo váyanse.**

**Torus: No hay problema los acabare a los tres de un solo golpe ahora prepárense para la muerte, embestida del toro…**

**En ese instante Ray, contrarresta el ataque de Torus con sus manos, haciendo así que sus amigas se dirijan hacia la siguiente casa.**

**Torus furioso por eso, embiste a Ray sin piedad hasta que cae al suelo pateándole su estomago.**

**Torus: Que pasa, ya te cansaste o quieres morir mejor rápido eh.**

**Ray: Cállate que te derrotare por tu ingenuidad.**

**Provocándole mas su furia Torus, arremete contra Ray su ataque de la embestida del toro pero con toda su fuerza, dejando inconsciente a Ray para pelear y con una herida mortal en la costilla derecha.**

**Torus: Pobre tonto como se atreve a desafiar a un caballero dorado, osado y ni siquiera tiene una armadura.**

**En ese momento llega Ramses y ve a Ray tirado en el suelo, arremete un terrible golpe contra Torus, pero ni siquiera le hace un rasguño.**

**Ramses: Que paso porque no pude hacerle nada.**

**Torus: Tonto, como puedes tratar de atacarme con ese ataque tan débil, ahora veras lo que la furia de un caballero dorado puede hacer contra ti, pequeño insignificante, la embestida del toro…**

**Cuando de repente se ve un asombroso poder dirigido hacia Torus que lo hace caer hacia el suelo.**

**Ray: Te dije que yo voy hacer tu oponente, ahora aprovecha esta oportunidad para que ayudes a Prisma y Gema.**

**Ramses: Tú estarás bien.**

**Ray: Sabes que si, ahora márchate.**

**Ramses: SÍ, lo haré amigo.**

**Torus se levanta muy enojado por haberle dado ese golpe y comienza a golpear a Ray con toda su fuerza.**

**Torus: De esta no te escapas, ahora sí no habrá perdón te matare con mi ataque especial, la sombra del toro…**

**Todo se pone oscuro y de repente en esa oscuridad se ve un cuerno dorado golpeándote a la velocidad de la luz.**

**Ray: Rayos voy a morir si continúa así…**

**Torus: Este es uno de los ataques más brutales que hay tu ni siquiera vez por donde vienen los golpes.**

**Ray: No, no puedo morir aquí, por favor Prisma dame tu calor…**

**Prisma se detiene y voltea hacia tras, donde se encuentra la casa de Tauro oye el sufrimiento de Ray, y a través de su cosmo lo consuela y le entrega su calor.**

**Ray: Prisma eh recibido tu calor y e decidido no morir aquí, Torus prepárate, para enfrentarte a mis golpes furia…**

**Derrotando así al caballero de Tauro viendo su error decide dejar pasar a Ray, curando sus heridas para poder convencer a los otros caballeros.**

**Torus: Creo que eh cometido un gran error con tigo Ray, no puedo creer que un caballero sin armadura decida venir a retarnos así, solo por que sí, yo te creo y te apoyare.**

**Ray: Gracias Torus, me marcho ya me queda poco tiempo.**

**GEMINIS: GABRIEL DE GEMINIS, EDAD 25 AÑOS, PESO 87KG, ALTURA 1.88M, FECHA DE NACIMIENTO 8 DE AGOSTO**

**Poco tiempo después, los otros llegan a la casa de géminis, entran ahí pero al parecer no hay nadie, cuando sin previo aviso Gema comienza a golpear a Prisma, ella confundida de porque lo hizo.**

**Prisma: Porque lo hiciste, Gema se supone que estoy de tu lado.**

**Gema: Tu no me engañas, caballero dorado de géminis, claramente te veo frente a mi vistiendo tu poderosa armadura, cumbre de hielo…**

**Prisma: No, no lo hagas Gema por favor…**

**Recibiendo ese poderoso ataque, a Prisma no le queda mas motivo que contra atacar con su poderosa espada, desenfundándola comienza una batalla sin sentido y en la mente de Prisma claramente se escucha la voz del caballero de oro, diciéndole…**

**Gabriel: Yo soy Gabriel, tu debes de ser Prisma.**

**Prisma: Donde estas caballero, porque haces esto contéstame.**

**Gabriel: Con mucho gusto lo haré, este es uno de mis poderosas habilidades llamada caras de la confusión, como su nombre lo indica confunde al enemigo haciéndole creer que tu su aliado, soy yo, atacándolo sin remedio, enfundado una batalla a muerte donde uno de los dos deberá morir y cuando se de cuenta de lo que hizo, los remordimientos no lo dejaran vivir, volviéndose loco hasta el punto de suicidarse.**

**Prisma no puede hablar con claridad con el caballero, puesto que Gema la esta atacando y para no lastimar a su amiga solo evita sus ataques, tratando de convencerla de que ella no lo es, solo recibe su rechazo.**

**Prisma: Gema no lo vez, solo trata de confundirte para que nos matamos entre las dos, por favor detente.**

**Gema: Tu no me engañas, solo quieres que te de la espalda para que me mates por detrás es por eso que yo seré la primera en atacarte con mi ataque especial, ejecución de aurora…**

**Un tremendo ataque de hielo contra Prisma ella trata de evadirlo con su espada pero es imposible e inevitable que la golpe y la estrelle con una fuerza brutal en el muro de la casa de géminis, dejándola con heridas graves.**

**Gema: Es tu fin, caballero no pensé que fuera tan fácil acabar contigo, ejecución de aurora…**

**Cuando en ese instante Ramses se interpone lanzando un contra ataque, hacia la ejecución de aurora que impide la terminación de esté.**

**Ramses: Pero Gema que estas haciendo se supone que tenemos que proteger a Prisma no matarla, por que cambiaste de opinión ya no crees en ella ó que…**

**Gema: Te equivocas no puedes ver, es el caballero dorado de géminis, allí frente a tus propios ojos Ramses.**

**Ramses: Que dices, eso no puede ser.**

**Prisma: No la culpes a ella es el hechizo de Gabriel el caballero de géminis, haciendo creer a Gema que yo soy el caballero de oro.**

**Ramses: Que haremos ahora no podemos eliminarla.**

**Cuando se escucha en el silencio, la voz del caballero de oro, diciendo, que sentirías si te atacaran tus dos amigos al mismo tiempo, con mis caras de la confusión…**

**Ramses queda hipnotizado por el caballero dorado y entre él y Gema deciden acabarla juntos.**

**Ramses: Es cierto como pude ser tan ciego, estaba frente a mis ojos y no lo vi, como te atreves a engañarme, no se donde tienes a Prisma pero te voy a sacar esa información con mis golpes, la furia de Egipto…**

**Gema: Es verdad no te perdonare por haber puesto en duda el nombre de Prisma, ejecución de aurora…**

**Es demasiado poder para una sola persona, en ese instante la furia de Egipto de Ramses se desvía hacia una esquina de la casa de géminis arremetiendo contra el caballero, reluciéndolo hacia la luz, pero la ejecución de aurora de Gema golpea fuertemente a Prisma dejándola inconsciente.**

**Gabriel: Como es posible que me ayas encontrado aún estando hipnotizado por mí poder.**

**Ramses: No seas tonto, a mi no me engañas ni por un minuto ya que eres ingenioso al bajar hasta cero tu cosmo para que no nos demos cuenta de tu presencia, yo me di cuenta cuando estabas hablando con Prisma, como quien dice tu mismo me lo dijiste.**

**Gema, que había sido hipnotizada por el poder de géminis, despierta al verlo y se da cuenta de su error al lastimar seriamente a Prisma, remediando su error, le dice a Ramses que…**

**Gema: Escucha Ramses quiero que te lleves a Prisma ya que se encuentra inconsciente, pidele disculpas de mi parte ya que tal vez yo no me encuentre ahí para dárselas personalmente.**

**Ramses: Sabes que no lo haré Gema, nunca te dejaría sola.**

**Gema: Deja atrás tus sentimientos Ramses hazlo, por favor es tu deber, hazlo y no mires a tras ahora…**

**Ramses hace lo indicado, tomando a Prisma en sus brazos, corriendo hacia la salida, pero no será tan fácil pues el caballero de géminis, la cuidara con su vida.**

**Gabriel: No te dejare pasar, amigo mío prueba mi expansión solar…**

**Creyéndose perdido Ramses, se atraviesa Gema recibiendo el ataque más poderoso de géminis. Ramses solo corre hacia delante sin voltear atrás, con un sentimiento de culpa, sin saber lo que le pasa a Gema. **

**Ramses: Lo siento Gema pero tienes razón es mí deber cuidar a Prisma.**

**Mientras tanto Ray, se dirige a toda prisa hacia la casa de géminis, pero aunque Torus le curo sus heridas no pudo curar la de la costilla derecha impidiéndolo ir más rápido.**

**Ray: Que pasa porque el cosmo de Gema esta apunto de extinguirse y el de Prisma esta muy débil, tengo que apresurarme pero esta herida no me deja avanzar más a prisa, resistan, ya voy.**

**Gabriel: Tu no me engañas no estas muerta solo inconsciente pero se dirige otro amigo tuyo para acá, lo esperara una sorpresa.**

**Entrando hacia la casa de géminis Ray se percata que no hay nadie, así que decide seguir avanzando, de repente se encuentra al caballero dorado frente a frente, lo golpea y logra darle pero no se da cuenta que es Gema a la quien ataco en verdad.**

**Ray: No pensé que fuera tan rápido a puesto que mis amigos lo dejaron muy débil como para que contra ataque, tengo suerte, géminis solo quiero decirte que aceptes ayudarnos ante un ataque que darán seres superiores a los dioses del monte olimpo.**

**Escuchando eso, el caballero de géminis, decide salir, porque creía que Ray estaba diciendo mentiras, quería derrotarlo el mismo por su orgullo.**

**Gabriel: Como te atreves a decir eso blasfemo, no hay nadie más fuerte y poderoso que los dioses, te matare yo mismo.**

**Ray: Si, tu estas ahí entonces a quien golpie, oh no Gema como pude hacerlo te arrepentirás, golpe furia…**

**Pero su ataque ni siquiera fue recibido por el caballero sí no por Gema, observando eso se queda atónito.**

**Gabriel: Aprovechare este momento para mandarte a donde mandaste a tú amiga, expansión solar…**

**Ya que Ray se encuentra perplejo por haber herido a Gema, recibe la furia de géminis a quema ropa dejándolo sin moverse y casi muerto.**

**Ray: Lo siento Gema no era mi intención.**

**Se cae desmayado por el terrible ataque.**

**Gema: No te preocupes Ray, también caí en la misma trampa no hay que dejarnos vencer.**

**Gabriel: Imposible, tontos no pueden escapar de mi, ahora mueran los dos, expansión solar…**

**Gema contra ataca con su ejecución de aurora pero aún así recibe el ataque de géminis pero logra derribar su casco de su cabeza.**

**Gabriel: Imposible, como lo hiciste, caballera sin armadura.**

**Gema: Cuando crees en alguien y ese alguien cree en ti no hay manera de perder, ejecución de aurora.**

**Pero no logra darle al caballero si no a Ray, molesta por eso decide atacar con todas su fuerza al caballero dorado.**

**Gema: ya veras este que es mí ataque más poderoso, lo recibirá todo tu cuerpo y puedo apostarlo.**

**Gabriel: Así, si tu ataque me logra tocar, prometo dejarlos pasar y unírmeles en su dichosa lucha pero sí no, los haré pelear hasta que los dos mueran.**

**Gema: Prepárate, porque aquí va tu derrota caballero de géminis, ejecución de aurora…**

**Ramses se da cuenta de la presencia de Gema la alienta para ganar desde su cosmo, diciendo que Prisma esta a su lado sana y salva. Consuela a Gema ataca con todas sus fuerzas al caballero de géminis, pero resulta ser otro engaño, era Ray el que iba a recibir su ataque, Gema se da cuenta de eso como ya lo tenia preparado, gira hacia su derecha y logra darle su golpe al caballero de géminis.**

**Gabriel: Pero como es posible, como lo hiciste.**

**Gema. Ya te lo dije, cuando crees en tus amigos y ellos en ti no hay manera de perder, ahora cumple tu promesa.**

**Gabriel: Esta bien lo haré, acepto mi derrota, déjame curar tus heridas para que avances hacia la próxima casa.**

**Gema: Esta bien pero que pasara con mi amigo Ray.**

**Gabriel: No te preocupes por el, no podré curar sus heridas de inmediato, pero lo haré aunque tardara más, él pronto te alcanzara.**

**Gema: Te lo encargo, me tengo que ir.**

**CANCER: SANDRU DE CANCER, EDAD 24 AÑOS, PESO 82 KG, ALTURA 1.81M, FECHA DE NACIMIENTO 29 DE JUNIO.**

**Llegando a la casa de cáncer, tratan de entrar, repentinamente aparece el caballero parado en su entrada.**

**Sandru: Yo soy Sandru el caballero dorado de cáncer, y no les permitiré avanzar más.**

**Ramses: No queremos pelear solo queremos su ayuda para…**

**Cuando Ramses es recibido por un golpe de Sandru, que le hace volar por los aires. Ramses da el golpe del faraón pero es imposible ya que su ataque es tan rápido como la luz misma y además tiene a Prisma en sus brazos.**

**Sandru: Van a morir por mi ataque, ondas del inframundo…**

**Cuando esta apunto de ser derrotado Ramses, Prisma lanza su ataque, bajándose de los brazos de Ramses usando la espada cortante de Pegaso, haciendo cortar todo a su paso, que impiden el efecto de las ondas del inframundo de Sandru.**

**Prisma: Que tienes que decir a eso Sandru.**

**Sandru: Que solo prolongas la vida de tu amigo por un poco de mas tiempo, ahora prueba mis, ondas del inframundo…**

**Prisma: Estoy tan débil por la casa anterior pero lo haré, espada cortante de Pegaso…**

**Chocando los dos ataques pero siendo superior las ondas del inframundo de cáncer, destruyendo las posibilidades de Prisma e hiriéndola gravemente.**

**Ramses: Prisma no te preocupes yo lo derrotare.**

**Prisma: No te atrevas Ramses es mi turno para defenderlos a ustedes así como ustedes a mí al igual que este planeta tan hermoso que será destruido si no hacemos algo para evitarlo.**

**Sandru oye estas palabras pero las ignora pues cree que están jugando con su mente, y decide acabar con todos, pues su ataque especial puede hacerlo.**

**Sandru: Ahora no habrá más excusas los acabare a todos juntos con mi choque de espíritus…**

**Entre Ramses y Prisma deciden contra restar el ataque del caballero dorado, con sus ataques más fuertes para protegerse pero ni siquiera así pudieron evitar el fatal desenlace pues Ramses cae inconsciente.**

**Sandru: Pero que descuido todavía te deje con vida, no te preocupes te derrotare muy fácil.**

**Con las piernas temblorosas Prisma usa su espada y ataca al caballero dorado, haciendo relucir su fuerza pero solo consigue hacerle un daño menor.**

**Sandru: Bien hecho niña pero solo es un rasguño sin importancia, ahora deberás sufrir el mismo destino que tu amigo, ondas del inframundo…**

**Haciéndola caer al suelo.**

**Sandru: Ingenua crees que me vas a derrotar, solo observa el increíble ataque de cáncer el único caballero dorado que ah estado en el reino de los muertos y hacia aya vas a ir tú.**

**Prisma débil por el ataque del caballero dorado, le pregunta por que dice eso.**

**Sandru: Esta bien de cualquier forma morirás, cada caballero debe de pasar una prueba final para poder obtener el máximo honor de un caballero, que es el manto sagrado de cualquier signo del zodiaco, unas más difíciles que otras, por ejemplo a mí, yo tuve que viajar al inframundo para obtener el manto sagrado de cáncer, lo pude hacer ya que Athena, me confió el poder de tele transportarme de ese lugar a este, para poder vencer a Hades.**

**Prisma: Un caballero con tu poder nos haría mucha falta para la próxima pelea que será la decisiva en nuestro destino.**

**Cáncer decidido a no creer en las palabras de Prisma decide golpearla para callar su insolencia y deje ya de blasfemar pues lastima su honor y el de los demás caballeros dorados.**

**Prisma: Sí, eso es cierto porque no la usas contra nosotros desde un principio, respondeme.**

**Sandru: Eso es porque tiene que ser en una pelea donde el mundo corra peligro, y no una pelea caprichosa como la que ustedes acaban de comenzar, solo usare esa técnica si es necesario y no aquí.**

**Prisma decidida a convencerlo decide hablar con el, pero es inútil ya que con cada palabra que emane de su boca es un poderoso golpe departe del caballero dorado, así que se decidió a atacarlo, no habrá otro remedio.**

**Prisma: Esta bien, te atacare como tu lo has hecho, pero piensa en lo que te dije, por favor…**

**Sandru: Calla insolente, choque de espíritus…**

**Prisma: Espada cortante de Pegaso…**

**Cayendo al suelo, y el caballero dorado sin siquiera un rasguño, cuando de repente entra Gema, a la casa de cáncer un poco débil por la pelea anterior.**

**Gema: Prisma, pido me perdones por haberte atacado en la casa de géminis, pero que a pasado porque Ramses esta inconsciente.**

**Prisma: No te preocupes el esta bien, pero donde esta Ray.**

**Gema: No te preocupes, en estos momentos el caballero de Géminis esta curando sus heridas, ya que pude convencerlo.**

**Oyendo esto el caballero de cáncer, furioso por lo que sucedió, arremete con ambas mandándolas al suelo, Gema se levanta y ataca al caballero con su cumbre de hielo, pero su ataque ondas del inframundo es superior, destruyendo sus escudos de hielo como cristales, golpeándola a ella también, pero Prisma la alcanza a salvar tomándola del cuerpo resistiendo su ataque.**

**Gema: Gracias pero yo la venceré sola, así que por favor dirijase hacia la salida y ahí espere que alguno salgamos.**

**Prisma: Escúchame, Gema es mi deber, pelear a su lado así que no me vengas con esos sermones yo distraeré a, el caballero y tú te vas a la siguiente casa.**

**Gema: Lo entiendo, tiene razón esta bien lo haré.**

**Antes de que su plan resulte Sandru golpea a Gema tan fuerte que no le permitirá levantarse por el terrible dolor que este le ocasiona.**

**Prisma: Rayos como te atreviste hacer eso, no te perdonare, espada cortante de Pegaso…**

**Su filo es increíble el caballero trata de contra restarlo con sus ondas del inframundo pero las corta hiriendo de gravedad a el caballero.**

**Sandru: Eres increíble, Prisma nunca me habían herido así de esta forma, temo que eres la primera y la última muere, choque de espíritus…**

**Golpeándola con mucha fuerza pero la resistió viendo a sus amigos sufriendo, contra atacándolo con la espada cortante de Pegaso, partiendo el casco dorado en dos partes.**

**Sandru: Esto no puede ser, tu no me puedes vencer solo eres una mujer…**

**Prisma: Te equivocas, yo soy la hija de Seiya un caballero de bronce y Saori, Athena la Diosa de la tierra, es mí deber protegerla de cualquier peligro y el suyo de los caballeros dorados protegerme y serme fiel hasta la muerte.**

**El caballero dorado se queda atónito rehusando creer la realidad. Mientras tanto en la casa de géminis el caballero cura las heridas tan profundas de Ray, ya curado repite el nombre de Prisma y sale apresurado hacia la casa de cáncer, puesto que sabía que ella estaba en un gran peligro, mientras tanto.**

**Gabriel: Debo creer en sus palabras ya que siento su sinceridad corriendo en todo su cosmo, date cuenta de eso Sandru, no los mates por favor.**

**Sandru: Tendrás que morir por eso ya que me rehusó a creer en ti, usare todas mis fuerzas choque de espíritus…**

**Prisma, ve en sus ojos ese odio hacia ella, pero decide contra atacar con su espada, pero por lo visto no funciona ya que el odio del caballero es más grande de lo que imagina.**

**Prisma: No puede ser yo no eh podido hacer nada para ayudar a mis amigos, ahora tendré que morir, padre, madre perdónenme soy tan débil.**

**Cuando se escucha la voz de Ray salvando a Prisma.**

**Ray: Estas bien Prisma.**

**Prisma: Si, gracias por ayudarme Ray sentí que iba a morir pero nuestros amigos han muerto.**

**Ray: Gracias a ti por ayudarme a vencer a Torus ya que sin tu calor no hubiera sido posible derrotarlo y no te preocupes por ellos solo están inconscientes temporalmente.**

**Prisma sonrojada por las palabras de Ray, ve en el una esperanza para poder derrotar a cáncer, pero en cambio el caballero dorado no esta muy feliz por la llegada de Ray.**

**Sandru: Muy bien ahora tendré que derrotarlos, prepárense serán destruidos por mi, el poderoso caballero de cáncer Sandru, con mi choque de espíritus…**

**Ray decide enfrentarlo pero es detenido por Prisma.**

**Prisma: No lo hagas es mi turno de pelear, lo venceré.**

**La ve decidida y no le queda más motivo que aceptarlo.**

**Prisma: Ya veras te venceré, espada cortante de Pegaso…**

**Pero se sorprende ya que el ataque iba dirigido hacia Ray.**

**Ray: Que es esto, el caballero se a multiplicado, ahora todos juntos me van atacar ah, ah, ah…**

**Prisma: Yo seré tú oponente, espada cortante de Pegaso…**

**Dejando en el piso al caballero dorado.**

**Prisma: Lo, logre gracias a ti Ray, sin ti yo estuviera muerta en este instante es el destino creo yo.**

**Ray: Tal vez tengas razón, ahora hay que irnos, debemos llevarnos a nuestros amigos.**

**Prisma: Si tienes razón.**

**Pero en ese instante el caballero dorado se levanta pensando que no hay otra manera de vencerlos más que llevándoselos al inframundo.**

**Sandru: Lo lamento pero no me dejan otra opción más que llevarlos al inframundo, espíritus del inframundo…**

**El caballero de géminis se percata de lo que esta apunto de hacer Sandru, transportándose hacía allí, y salvarlos del terrible destino que esta apunto de tener, pero solo logra salvar a Prisma y Ray, los otros son absorbidos.**

**Gabriel: Escuchen me, prometo traer de regreso a sus amigos, ahora váyanse y cuídala bien Ray.**

**Ray: Lo haré, gracias.**

**Prisma: Pero Gabriel…**

**Sandru: Pero que haces Gabriel, sabes lo que pasara si se enfrentan dos caballeros de oro.**

**Gabriel: Lo se, nos enfrentaremos en una batalla de mil días, hasta que uno de los dos muera, prepárate Sandru y pelea con honor, expansión solar…**

**Sandru: Lo haré, espíritus del inframundo…**

**Mientras tanto Prisma y Ray, se dirigen a la casa de leo.**

**Prisma: Escúchame Ray quiero decirte que después de esto no volverás a pelear más por mí.**

**Ray: Que dices, pero por que.**

**Prisma: No quiero que te arriesgues por mí culpa.**

**Él solo la ve, con mucha seriedad, y no dice ningún comentario hasta llegar a la casa de leo.**

**Ray: Bien ya llegamos yo me enfrentare a él, mientras tu te diriges hacia la otra casa.**

**Prisma: Esta bien Ray, pero no quiero que mueras aquí y por mi culpa.**

**Ray: Eso no sucederá ya veras que los cuatro vamos a sobrevivir a esto.**

**LEO: MIGUEL DE LEO, EDAD 21 AÑOS, PESO 85 KG, ALTURA 1.85M, FECHA DE NACIMIENTO 21 DE AGOSTO.**

**Llegando a la casa de leo, el caballero dorado se encuentra parado ahí sin mover un solo músculo.**

**Prisma: Voy a pasar a la siguiente casa nos vemos Ray.**

**Pasando sin hacer nada el caballero solo se queda ahí, parado, Prisma sorprendida de que no la ataco corre hacia la salida, preocupada por lo que le vaya a pasar a Ray y lo que les paso a Gema y Ramses, pero solo corre.**

**Ray: Que es lo que te pasa, caballero por que no hiciste nada para detenerla, responde.**

**Pero el solo se queda parado sin hacer nada, parece que ni siquiera respira, puesto que esta inmóvil.**

**Ray: Bien déjame explicarte lo que pasa, los dioses del monte olimpo, fueron derrotados por un enemigo mucho más fuertes, así que Seiya y Athena enviaron a su única hija, que es Prisma la que a cava de pasar frente a ti, y con ayuda mía y otros caballeros para convencerlos a que nos ayuden contra ellos, suena un poco loco pero en estos momentos dos caballeros dorados se enfrentan a muerte, por nosotros, aceptas ayudarnos.**

**Pero el caballero dorado continua callado y sin moverse.**

**Ray: Que te pasa, por que no dices nada, bien eso es un no prepárate a morir, golpes furia…**

**Ray lo ataca varias veces pero al caballero dorado no parece afectarle los potentes golpes de Ray, pero ni siquiera así se mueve.**

**Ray: Que te pasa, te burlas de mi caballero.**

**Miguel: Eres un tonto y me sorprende que ayas llegado tan lejos, no se como pudiste convencer a tantos caballeros dorados de tus locuras y aun peor hacerlos que se enfrenten unos a otros, yo mismo te acabare, por el honor de los caballeros dorados, prepárate puesto que esta será tu tumba, golpe relámpago…**

**Ray salta, para evitar el ataque, pero es imposible ya que cientos de relámpagos golpean su cuerpo con una furia imprescindible.**

**Ray: No puedo perder no tan fácil, debo elevar mi cosmo hasta el límite y golpearlo con toda mi fuerza, cosmo elévate hacia el cielo, golpes furia…**

**Pero el poderoso relámpago de leo, es más potente que el de Ray haciendo inútil su ataque.**

**Miguel: Es imposible, que te acerques a mí, soy superior a ti no tienes posibilidades.**

**Ray: No, no, no puedo creer lo que dices debe haber una forma para derrotarte, prometo encontrarla, lo haré por ti Prisma.**

**Mientras tanto Prisma llega a la casa de virgo, el primer caballero femenino de las doce casas.**

**VIRGO: RUBÍ DE VIRGO, EDAD 18 AÑOS, PESO 35 KG, ALTURA 1.65M, FECHA DE NACIMIENTO 15 DE SEPTIEMBRE.**

**Rubí: Te esperaba Prisma, tú eres la que intenta convencernos de que han derrotado al monte olimpo, oh me equivoco.**

**Prisma: Es verdad, eso paso y ahora estamos en peligro y sin su ayuda será imposible derrotarlos, por favor.**

**Rubí: No puedo creerte, ahora por favor te suplico que salgas de esta la casa sagrada de virgo y te vayas por donde viniste si no te mataran fácilmente soy generosa no puedes negarte a ella, vete ahora.**

**Prisma: Es muy generosa su propuesta, pero me temo que debo rechazarla y convencerla de apoyarme o pelear a muerte para poder pasar a la siguiente casa, que decide.**

**Rubí: Me temo que tendré que elegir la segunda opción, trate de advertirle pero no me escucho así que tendré que matarla, lo haré rápido y no sentirás dolor lo prometo.**

**Prisma: Que dices, no lo puedo permitir, espada cortante de Pegaso…**

**Rubí: Aquí voy, lluvia de estrellas…**

**El poder de Rubí es tan poderoso, como explosiones de millones de estrellas al mismo tiempo, sobre el cuerpo de Prisma, haciendo que su alma se valla al inframundo.**

**Rubí: Se lo advertí, pero no me hizo caso esto es lo que pasa cuando retas a los caballeros dorados. **

**Mientras tanto en la casa de leo, Ray esta recibiendo una paliza, de repente se da cuenta que el cosmo de Prisma ha desaparecido, murió.**

**Ray: Que esta pasando aquí no puedo creer que ustedes los caballeros dorados hayan matada a la persona que juraron proteger, que clase de bestias son, nunca los perdonare, nunca los perdonare…**

**Murmura en silencio y con lágrimas en los ojos, con su cabeza agachada sufriendo por la muerte de Prisma, en otro lugar la casa de cáncer, Gabriel se percata de la muerte de Prisma y le exige a Sandru que se detenga.**

**Gabriel: Sientes eso, ese dolor que hay en tu corazón en este mismo momento y apuesto que esta por las doce casas.**

**Sandru: Tienes razón, pero porque…**

**Torus: Que puede ser ese sentimiento de tristeza que me agobia.**

**Cuando se acerca a él, el caballero de Aries.**

**Alan: Tal vez es la verdad no lo has pensado así.**

**Torus: Es cierto, que pasara.**

**Alan: Esperar lo que venga y defender la tierra con nuestra vida así como ella lo hizo.**

**Torus: Tienes razón, por Prisma lo haré.**

**Mientras tanto con cáncer.**

**Gabriel: Somos unos tontos por que no nos dimos cuenta desde un principio.**

**Pero Sandru se queda callado, y Gabriel se da cuenta que él caballero estaba llorando sangre, y este le dice callado.**

**Sandru: Escúchame Gabriel, te mandare al inframundo con mí poder para que encuentres el alma de Prisma, y los cuerpos de sus amigos, ese será mi prueba de fidelidad, acéptalo por favor.**

**Gabriel: Lo que sea por traer de regreso a Prisma a este mundo.**

**Sandru: Muy bien aquí vamos, espíritus del inframundo.**

**Y en la casa de leo.**

**Ray: Nunca perdonare la traición de los caballeros de oro hacia Prisma, cosmo elévate más allá de las estrellas, golpe furia…**

**Tratando de contra restar el ataque el caballero de leo usa su golpe relámpago, pero esta vez no funciono, golpeándolo con todo el poder de su cosmo Ray, hiere al caballero dorado de gravedad.**

**Miguel: Que pasa por que no funciono mi golpe relámpago, imposible exijo saber que hiciste, Ray.**

**Ray: Tu no conoces el poder de los sentimientos, cuando todo este perdido y no parezca haber salida alguna, solo pensamos por quien luchamos y ahí en ese instante todo es posible.**

**Miguel: Que dices nosotros luchamos por Athena, y los seres humanos que habitan esta tierra.**

**Ray: Sí eso fuera cierto, no estuvieras peleando contra mí, te nos unirías si eso hubiera pasado estaría aquí todavía Prisma.**

**Miguel: Yo defiendo a la humanidad de los peligros que puedan pasar, pero no hay ninguna más que su soberbia y ahora por querer retarnos, esto es lo que sucede, ingenuo niño.**

**Mientras tanto en la casa de Prisma, Seiya y Saori se percatan de que el cosmo de Prisma desapareció por completo, pensando lo peor solo pueden creer en ella, llegando al inframundo, Gabriel el caballero dorado de géminis busca el alma de Prisma y los cuerpos inconscientes de Gema y Ramses, quedándole muy poco tiempo ya que la puerta entre los vivos y los muertos se va cerrando poco a poco.**

**Gabriel: Donde estarán rayos hay muchas almas, si no fuera por mi armadura quedaría atrapado por siempre en este mundo de muertos, resiste Sandru yo confió en ti.**

**Sandru que sigue en su casa esperando a que Gabriel regrese se pregunta.**

**Sandru: Deprisa Gabriel si Prisma llegara a entrar al limbo será su fin ni siquiera el mismo Hades podría volverla a este mundo.**

**Mientras en la casa de virgo, Rubí se percata de lo que están haciendo los caballeros dorados y decide atacar al caballero de cáncer desde su casa.**

**Rubí: No deben jugar con la vida, cuando esta se acaba no hay nada que hacer, lluvia de estrellas…**

**En ese instante el caballero de cáncer piensa que talvez sea cierto lo que dicen los jóvenes guerreros, sobre la destrucción de la tierra, pero en ese instante el terrible golpe de Rubí, golpea fuertemente su casa, casi destruyéndola, recibiendo un fuerte impacto que según la leyenda la lluvia de estrellas del caballero de virgo sí no te mata te deja ser manipulado por esté.**

**Sandru: Que pasa por que me siento tan mal, así ya lo recuerdo todo…**

**De repente se escucha la voz de Rubí diciéndole que Gabriel era su enemigo ya que estaba apoyando las ideas de los pequeños caballeros, haciéndolo cambiar de opinión.**

**Sandru: No puede ser Gabriel tu, tendré que matarte yo mismo atravesare el agujero y lo cerrare por dentro así, tendremos que enfrentarnos a muerte y sí el me derrota no podrá salir de ahí.**

**Mientras tanto Gabriel ya encontró los cuerpos de Gema y Ramses, subiéndolos en sus hombros ya solo falta el alma de prisma, pero no la haya.**

**Gabriel: Donde podrá estar el alma de Prisma, ya la vi esta apunto de saltar al limbo, no lo permitiré.**

**Con su velocidad de la luz, logra salvar el alma de Prisma, pero se da cuenta que lo están atacando.**

**Gabriel: Quien me esta atacando, que Sandru pero que haces se supone que me estabas ayudando.**

**Sandru: Yo nunca iba apoyar a un traidor como tu, ahora morirás, ya que aquí mis ondas se hacen más poderosas que antes muere, ondas del inframundo…**

**Recibiendo el poderoso ataque Gabriel se encuentra muy débil, y tiene sus manos ocupadas para defenderse del caballero.**

**Sandru: Ahora cerrare la puerta hacia el mundo de los vivos por si me derrotas tu también saldrás perdiendo, puerta cierrate ahora.**

**Mientras la puerta se cierra Gabriel no lo piensa dos veces y arroja con todas sus fuerzas a Prisma, Gema y Ramses pasando antes de que se cierre.**

**Gabriel: Confió en ustedes ahora todo depende de su valentía.**

**Sandru: Por que lo hiciste Gabriel, claramente vi que pudiste haber pasado con facilidad, a caso quieres morir.**

**Gabriel: Yo confió en ellos, siento que pueden hacer algo más, y me di cuenta de que Rubí de virgo, te esta manipulando no es cierto.**

**Sandru: Cállate y pelea con todas tus fuerzas, ondas del inframundo…**

**Gabriel: Te digo lo mismo, expansión solar…**

**Miguel, decepcionado por sus compañeros que se atacan sin una razón, decide desquitarse con Ray.**

**Miguel: Prepárate Ray, no se como sobreviviste a mi ataque pero ya no tendrás tanta suerte, golpe relámpago…**

**Ray: No, ya no volverás a traicionar a nadie más, golpes furia…**

**El ataque de Ray es superior al de leo, como la última vez y deja al caballero tirado en el suelo.**

**Miguel: Que paso, porque no pude tocarte, rayos quien eres tu…**

**Ray: Tendré que asesinarte, así que prepárate, golpes furia…**

**Mientras tanto, gracias a Gabriel, Ramses quedo transportado desde el inframundo hasta la casa de Escorpio, y Gema en la casa de acuario, todavía desmayados por aquella pelea. Y en el inframundo Gabriel y Sandru se encuentran peleando a muerte.**

**Sandru: No, puedo creer que todavía estés de pie aquí en este mundo, pero tu suerte aquí se acaba, fuerzas inmortales del inframundo brindenme su energía para este mi ataque final, el más poderoso de todos choque de espíritus…**

**Gabriel: No será tan fácil yo también usare toda mí energía, lo haré por Athena, ahora súper expansión solar…**

**El impacto de las dos súper potencias hizo que se creara un vació, y se abriera de nuevo la puerta hacia el mundo de los vivos, ya que los dos se encontraban muy débiles no pudieron evitar ser absorbidos por esa puerta, y son arrojados con mucha violencia fuera de la casa de cáncer, haciendo que ambos caigan inconscientes, cerrándose la puerta.**

**Cuando en la casa de virgo, Rubí se da cuenta que el alma de Prisma regresa a su cuerpo.**

**Prisma: Creías que te ibas a librar de mí, pues estas muy equivocada, esta pelea esta muy lejos de terminar, y aunque estoy un poco débil, te derrotare, ya que mi cosmo esta ardiendo como nunca.**

**Rubí: Hubiera sido mejor así, puesto que vas a sufrir mucho, niñita tonta.**

**Ray se da cuenta que Prisma esta viva, y se llena de alegría por eso.**

**Ray: Estas viva, ahora mi pelea tendrá sentido para mí.**

**Miguel: Pero no te preocupes, pues el caballero de la casa de virgo la volverá a matar, pero no te pongas triste ya que en este instante yo te matare, prepárate a sentir mi ataque más poderoso…**

**Poniendo sus manos juntas y con una energía impresionante el caballero de leo ataca a Ray con billones de voltajes.**

**Miguel: Sufre con mi rugido del león… **

**Ray: Que es esto, no puedo moverme siento que me quema los huesos, prismaaaaaaaaa…**

**Quedando tirado por el impacto, su cuerpo echaba humo de los terribles voltajes.**

**Miguel: Ahora que dices, todavía me puedes ganar.**

**Mientras en la casa de virgo.**

**Rubí: Vas a ser derrotada ahora esfumate, lluvia de estrellas…**

**Prisma: No, otra vez, espada cortante de Pegaso…**

**Prisma intenta cortar el ataque de Rubí, pero su cuerpo recibe la mayor parte de los golpes.**

**Prisma: Por que mi espada no pudo cortar tus ataques.**

**Rubí: Solo piensa que no puedes cortar un árbol con la espina de una rosa y ahí encontraras tu respuesta.**

**Prisma: Como te atreves a insinuar que soy débil, te voy a derrotar eso es una promesa.**

**Rubí: No prometas lo que no puedes cumplir, que no sabes eso.**

**Prisma: Cállate y ataca, pues yo lo haré primero, espada cortante de Pegaso…**

**Rubí: Necia no entiendes no eres rival para mí, lluvia de estrellas…**

**Tratando de cortar su ataque de nuevo pero como siempre recibe la mayor parte de sus ataques, arrojándola hacia la pared de la casa.**

**Así lo intenta una y otra vez, pero solo consigue que la dejen más herida todavía.**

**Rubí: Eres muy persistente aún no puedo creer que ayas resistido tantos ataques y todavía tengas fuerza para levantarte, dime por que lo haces y que sea la verdad.**

**Prisma: Ya lo sabes, el mundo esta en peligro, pronto atacaran las divinidades que derrotaron al monte olimpo, y necesitamos su ayuda, yo soy hija del caballero de bronce Seiya y Saori la resurrección de Athena la diosa de la tierra.**

**Rubí: Como puedes ser tan necia intente razonar con tigo pero es imposible hacerlo es tu fin ahora, lluvia de estrellas…**

**Prisma: Tu eres quien esta equivocada, pero pronto lo sabrás ya que esta vez cortare tu ataque, cosmo elévate más allá del cielo, espada cortante de Pegaso…**

**En esta ocasión Prisma pudo cortar todo el ataque de Rubí, y su filo hizo que su casco saliera volando por los aires, sorprendida de esto Rubí se queda sin habla.**

**Prisma: Que te pareció eso, contéstame espinita.**

**Rubí: Debo admitir que me sorprendiste, pero temo que esto no volverá a pasar, lluvia de estrellas.**

**Prisma lo intenta cortar, pero por lo visto Rubí, tenía razón recibiendo la mayor parte de su ataque, se queda tirada en el suelo.**

**Rubí: Todavía quieres seguir, ya perdiste gran parte de tu sangre, no quisiera matarte.**

**Prisma: Pues será mejor que lo hagas, por que yo lo haré entonces, espada cortante de Pegaso…**

**Rubí: Que dices, eres una necia, lluvia de estrellas…**

**Mientras tanto en la casa de leo.**

**Miguel: Contesta chiquillo tonto.**

**Ray: Cállate que no pienso perder con tigo, me voy a levantar y darte una paliza, golpes furia…**

**Miguel: Entonces así será, rugido del león…**

**Sus ataques hacen un terrible impacto, pero Ray sale volando estrellándose en uno de los pilares, rompiéndolo con su cuerpo.**

**Miguel: Ja-ja-ja, dijiste que me ibas a dar una paliza, alguien aquí me prometió una paliza la cual no me ha dado.**

**Ray: Yo no me estuviera riendo si fuera tú.**

**Miguel: Que dices, por que, que tramas.**

**Ray: Mira en tu corazón y lo sabrás.**

**Miguel se da cuenta de que los golpes de Ray, alcanzaron a golpear fuertemente su corazón, dejándolo herido de gravedad.**

**Miguel: Pero como, lo hiciste.**

**Ray: Te dije que tu no me ibas a derrotar, así que el próximo golpe ira directo a tu rostro, prepárate, golpes furia…**

**Los golpes de Ray, fueron a dar directamente al rostro de Miguel, haciéndolo volar por los aires.**

**Miguel: No puede ser, tú no me puedes ganar.**

**Ray: Tu exigiste tu paliza, es lo que te estoy dando.**

**Miguel: Entonces, prepárate, rugido del león…**

**Ray trata de contra restarlo con sus golpes furia, pero sorpresivamente, Miguel gira su ataque, rompiendo el brazo derecho de Ray, pero los golpes furia golpean fuertemente a Miguel, quedando tirado sin moverse en el suelo.**

**Ray: Demonios, me fracturaste mi brazo.**

**El caballero dorado tirado en el suelo le dice.**

**Miguel: Es mejor que te apresures, pues tu amiga corre un gran peligro en la casa de virgo, ya que es considerada muy amable pero a al vez, muy poderosa cuando empieza a pelear.**

**Ray: No permitiré que lastime a Prisma.**

**Corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia la salida de la casa de leo, para ayudar a Prisma que se encuentra en la casa de virgo.**

**Ray: Prisma aguanta a que llegue, no mueras por favor, resiste.**

**Mientras en la casa de virgo.**

**Rubí: Me sorprende que todavía sigas de pie después de este tremendo ataque, no eres humana.**

**Prisma: Te lo dije, pero no me crees, soy hija de Athena.**

**Rubí, duda de lo que piensa ahora, pero todavía no esta convencida por completo, ya que ella sabe como identificar a la hija de Athena.**

**Rubí: Muy bien hija de Athena, derrótame entonces, lluvia de estrellas…**

**Prisma: Rayos no, donde estas Ray (gritando con todas sus fuerzas).**

**En ese instante Ray, escucha un gran temblor que venia de la casa de virgo, se apresura ya que estaba muy preocupado por Prisma.**

**Ray: Aguanta ya falta poco, solo unos metros más, Prisma.**

**Llega a la casa de virgo y se encuentra con Rubí y se percata de que prisma esta tirada en el suelo.**

**Rubí: Creo que llegaste tarde, pues ella ya murió no resulto ser Athena.**

**Ray: Cállate tú ni siquiera sabes nada, yo te voy a enfrentar, golpe furia…**

**El golpe furia toca a Rubí, pero no le hace ningún daño, ya que Ray, tenía su brazo derecho fracturado.**

**Rubí: Este es el poder de los aprendices de caballero, no entiendo como pudiste derrotar a Miguel de leo.**

**Ray: Si no fuera por mi brazo, estuvieras muerta en este instante, considérate afortunada.**

**Rubí: Quisiera creerte, pero por lo visto tu no conoces el significado de la palabra, estoy perdido, verdad.**

**Ray: No esta en mi diccionario, golpe furia…**

**Rubí: Si lo intentas mil veces, mil veces, te dará el mismo resultado, oh ingenuo te daré una muerte rápida y sin dolor alguno tendré compasión por ti, lluvia de estrellas…**

**Ya que pasa la luz de su poderoso ataque, se percata de que Ray ha desaparecido, pues no se ve el rastro de su cuerpo por ningún lado.**

**Rubí: Que paso, se supone que debía matarlo no fulminarlo.**

**En ese instante se escucha la voz de Ray, bajando de los aires, pues para evitar su ataque salto hacia arriba.**

**Rubí: Pero como lo hiciste, sí nunca habías visto mi ataque.**

**Ray: Tantas veces se lo lanzaste a Prisma que ya se que intensidad tiene, cuanto abarca, ya no me sorprenderás.**

**Rubí: En verdad me sorprendiste, pues no me lo esperaba, no pensé tener que utilizar esta técnica, pero no me dejas más motivo que hacerlo, no vas a sobrevivir Ray, ignición estelar…**

**Ray: Pero que es esto nunca había visto nada así, ciento como si el universo estuviera atacándome noooo…**

**Ray, intenta evitarlo, pero no lo logra del todo, quedando, sin sus cinco sentidos.**

**Rubí: No quería usarla, pero tuve que hacerlo, lo lamento en serio, la amenaza ya se fue, todo estará bien ahora. **

**Entonces, se siente el cosmo más poderoso que haya sentido, era terrorífico pero a ala vez calido y lleno de amor como el cosmo de los dioses, era Prisma levantándose del suelo, se acerca a Ray y…**

**Prisma: No te preocupes mí caballero, no me importa que no tengas los cinco sentidos ya que con mi amor podrás recuperarte, solo siente mi cosmo y creeré en ti.**

**Increíblemente Ray sale de su estado.**

**Ray: Prisma eres tu no estoy soñando, siempre creí en ti sabia que tú no, nos ibas a defraudar, verdad.**

**Prisma: No hables solo descansa yo me encargare de Rubí, sí.**

**Ray: Lo que tú digas.**

**Rubí, no puede creer lo que vieron sus ojos.**

**Rubí: No puede ser, tú no puedes ser…, pero como le devolviste sus sentidos, ahora no importa te quitare los tuyos, ignición estelar…**

**Prisma: Sí querías que te demostrara que yo soy la hija de Athena te lo demostrare entonces, prepárate para mí verdadero poder, refugió de Athena…**

**Tal era el inmenso poder de Prisma que Rubí no tuvo otra alternativa que esquivarlo, pues si no lo hubiera hecho de seguro no hubiera sobrevivido a este ataque.**

**Rubí: Lo siento creo que estaba equivocada, sobre ustedes, yo curare las heridas de Ray, para que puedan avanzar hacia la casa de tu maestro, y tu Prisma quiero que aceptes mi promesa de fidelidad y te ayudare con aquellas divinidades y desapareceré el hechizo que le puse a Sandru de cáncer.**

**Prisma: Yo se que lo dices de todo corazón, así que lo acepto.**

**Rubí: Gracias.**

**Rubí ahora cura las heridas y el brazo roto de Ray, y se dirigen hacia la siguiente casa donde dice Rubí, se encuentra el maestro de Ray.**

**LIBRA: HEMOS DE LIBRA, EDAD 27 AÑOS, PESO 70KG, ALTURA 1.80M, FECHA DE NACIMIENTO 5 DE OCTUBRE.**

**Ray: Nuestro siguiente oponente será mi maestro Hemos, espero que él sí nos crea.**

**Prisma: No te preocupes solo ten fé y veras que todo saldrá bien.**

**Ray: Tus palabras le dan consuelo a mí alma, Prisma cuando estoy a tu lado ciento que todo es posible, que no hay límites.**

**Prisma, se sonroja y solo se queda callada hasta llegar a la casa de libra, llegando ahí, el maestro de Ray esta parado en su casa, serio y parecía molesto.**

**Ray: Hola maestro soy yo su alumno Ray.**

**Hemos: Sí ya lose, no me olvido de ti, tu eras candidato para tener el manto sagrado de libra, no es cierto.**

**Ray: Si, pero no vengo por eso.**

**Hemos: Entonces por que bienes a caso quieres enfrentarme.**

**Prisma: No ya no queremos pelear más por favor escúchenos.**

**Ray: Sí, solo escúchenos, por favor se lo suplico.**

**Hemos: Esta bien lo haré.**

**Entonces le empiezan a contar todo lo que paso, pero Hemos sigue muy serio, escuchando con atención lo que le dicen Prisma y Ray.**

**Ray: Nos cree, verdad.**

**Hemos: Sí, claro que les creo.**

**Prisma: En serio, de verdad nos cree.**

**Hemos: Por supuesto.**

**Ray: Nos dejara pasar a la siguiente casa, entonces.**

**Hemos: No.**

**Prisma: Por que.**

**Hemos: Según ustedes, ese problema solo les incumbe a los caballeros de oro, así que ustedes no tienen nada que hacer aquí, ya se pueden ir. **

**Prisma: Es todo nos podemos ir como sin nada, y que pasara con nuestros amigos.**

**Hemos: Yo los buscare y los dejare ir. **

**Ray: No caeremos en ese juego, pues te conozco y se que mientes, que es lo que en verdad sucede con tigo.**

**Hemos: Bien, estoy decepcionado de ti Ray, tu mi mejor alumno de quien me sentía tan orgulloso, solo promulga mentiras acerca de nuestra diosa Athena y eso no lo podemos perdonar excepto con la muerte misma, pero entiende yo no quiero matarlos, así que solo váyanse.**

**Ray: Me va a tener que perdonar, pero no aceptare esa orden, yo desde el principio creí en Prisma, y hace un rato lo comprobé en la casa de virgo cuando ella la derroto y además me devolvió mis cinco sentidos.**

**Prisma: Por favor crea en nosotros.**

**Hemos: No me dejan más motivo entonces.**

**Se da la vuelta y le salen lágrimas de dolor.**

**Hemos: Perdóname Ray, balanza del destino.**

**Ray recibe el ataque sin hacer nada.**

**Ray: Su ataque es igual de poderoso que siempre no es así.**

**Hemos: Pero porque no hiciste nada para evitarlo.**

**Ray: Yo no pelearía con mi maestro, así que no insista.**

**Hemos: No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es, así que por favor, defiéndete.**

**Ray: No lo haré.**

**Hemos: Entonces resígnate a morir, balanza del destino.**

**Rey de nuevo recibe el ataque, sin hacer nada y así lo hace una y otra vez, sin darse por vencido, pero recibiendo mucho daño.**

**Ray: No perderé la fé, en mi maestro así que no lo atacare, por nada que me hagas.**

**Hemos: Tu estas loco, casi estas muerto, pero sigues de pie.**

**Prisma: No lo hagas ya basta por favor Ray.**

**Ray: Por favor Prisma, ve hacia la siguiente casa.**

**Hemos: Ya basta de que sufras te daré el último golpe, el golpe de gracia, liberación de almas…**

**Mientras en la casa de Escorpio, Ramses, se va levantando puesto que estaba inconsciente por la terrible batalla con cáncer.**

**Ramses: Donde estoy, Gema, Prisma, Ray, que es esto en mi brazo, parece un escorpión, pero que significa.**

**SCORPIO: RAFAEL DE SCORPIO, EDAD 22 AÑOS, PESO 76 KG, ALTURA 1.86M, FECHA DE NACIMIENTO 31 DE OCTUBRE.**

**De repente se escucha la voz del caballero dorado de Escorpio.**

**Rafael: Significa que te encuentras en mi casa.**

**Ramses: Pero quien es sal ahora, quien quiera que seas.**

**Rafael: Mi nombre es Rafael y soy el caballero de Escorpio.**

**Ramses: Pero por que me encuentro en esta casa sí, recuerdo haber estado primero en la casa de Sandru de cáncer, por que llegue hasta aquí.**

**Rafael: El caballero de cáncer los mando al infierno, por alguna extraña razón el caballero de géminis hizo que lo mandaran por ti, y dos muchachitas más, exponiéndose a quedar atrapado por toda su eternidad, así fue que los arrojo fuera del infierno, y solo tú llegaste aquí, tus otras amigas pueden estar en cualquier parte.**

**Ramses: Como sabes eso.**

**Rafael: Aquí todo se sabe tarde o temprano.**

**Ramses. Y por que no me has matado.**

**Rafael: Porque no sería de caballeros matarte cuando te encuentras inconsciente, seria mucha ventaja de mí parte no lo crees.**

**Ramses: Quieres decir que tú sabes a que venimos.**

**Rafael: Sí claro.**

**Ramses: Que opinas nos crees o no.**

**Rafael: Ni una sola palabra.**

**Ramses: Me vas a dejar pasar.**

**Rafael: No.**

**Ramses: Entonces que harás con migo.**

**Rafael: Que bueno que preguntas ya me estaba impacientando.**

**Cuando el caballero dorado de Escorpio le lanza un terrible golpe hacia su cara, mandándolo hacia la pared de esa casa con una terrible fuerza.**

**Ramses: Yo también tengo algo para ti, golpe del faraón…**

**Pero el caballero de Escorpio es demasiado rápido esquivando con facilidad su golpe repitiendo lo anterior.**

**Rafael: Eres un poco lento, ya que yo soy el caballero más rápido de las doce casas.**

**Ramses: Cállate ya que este no es el fin.**

**Rafael: Me agrada tu sentido de no darte por vencido, pero no tiene caso soy demasiado rápido, mira.**

**Impactándolo una y otra vez, superando la velocidad de la luz como sí no hubiera un mañana.**

**Ramses: No puede acabar así, no puedo perder, no con tigo Rafael.**

**Rafael: No puedes evitar lo inevitable, amigo mío así que prepárate puesto que tendrás el honor de morir con migo, vamos hacer un juego te perdonare la vida si puedes alcanzarme, o por lo menos darme un golpe.**

**Ramses: Si hago eso me permitirás ir hacia la casa siguiente.**

**Rafael: Solo sí lo haces.**

**Ramses: Bien, golpe del faraón…**

**Rafael lo esquiva con facilidad, golpeándolo fuertemente en el estomago.**

**Rafael: Casi lo logras, pero te doy mucha ventaja así que toma esto, aguijón de Escorpio…**

**Recibe sus aguijones en los ojos dejándolo ciego, en el brazo izquierdo dejándolo inmóvil.**

**Ramses: Que has hecho caballero, me has dejado ciego y no puedo mover mi brazo izquierdo.**

**Rafael: Es una de mis técnicas, pero tu no puedes quitarte los aguijones alguien te los tiene que quitar, por que si tu lo haces el veneno se soltara y en cuestión de segundos morirás, pero espera eso no es nada poco a poco el veneno se va soltando en tu cuerpo, sentirás tu cuerpo caliente, te dolerá tu cuerpo se adormecerá, perderás poco a poco tus sentidos y no podrás mover ni siquiera una parte de tu cuerpo, bienvenido a el juego de la vida.**

**Ramses: Demonios estoy perdido.**

**Mientras tanto en la casa de libra, Ray esta a punto de recibir los poderosos ataque de Hemos, para morir, cuando se atraviesa Prisma, para proteger a Ray, recibiendo todos los ataques cubriéndolo, y cae al suelo apunto de morir.**

**Ray: Pero que hiciste (llorando) yo lo iba a recibir no tú, esta era mi pelea.**

**Prisma: (débil) No, no es tu pelea es mi pelea, este es mi deber no el tuyo.**

**Ray: Te equivocas, tus peleas son las mías, sí no me hubiera dejado llevar por mis recuerdos con mi maestro nada de esto te hubiera pasado.**

**Prisma: Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que me atacaran.**

**Ray: Prometo que estarás bien ahora quiero que descanses para que te dirijas con Ramses a la casa de Escorpio estas de acuerdo.**

**Prisma: No.**

**Ray: Pero que dices.**

**Prisma: Yo me iré con tigo, entramos juntos aquí y juntos nos iremos, estas de acuerdo.**

**Ray: Esta bien, prometo vencer a mi maestro.**

**Prisma: Se que lo harás, yo confío en ti.**

**Hemos: Ray, balanza del destino.**

**Ray: Eso no funcionara, golpes furia…**

**Hemos: Pero que pasó Ray, por que mis golpes no te hicieron daño.**

**Ray: Tu lo debes saber mejor que nadie, ya me golpeaste demasiado como para comprender el propósito de tus golpes, casi matas a Prisma y eso fue por mi culpa ya no cometeré más errores ya que no importa quien sea el enemigo debo enfrentarlo como sea, ese es el deber de un caballero de Athena.**

**Hemos: Cállate tú ni siquiera eres un caballero, no tienes el derecho de insinuarlo, balanza del destino…**

**Esta vez Ray recibe su ataque arrojándolo un par de metros del caballero.**

**Ray: Es que no lo entiendes.**

**Hemos: Entender que.**

**Ray: Un caballero no se mide con armaduras, sí no con el corazón y por quien luchas, yo lucho y vivo por Prisma por eso soy invencible y te lo demostrare, cosmo elévate más allá de las estrellas, golpes furia…**

**Hemos recibe él poderoso ataque de Ray, quien es lanzado por los aires.**

**Hemos: Pero como es posible, será verdad lo que dice, no voy a dejarme vencer, liberación de almas…**

**Ray: No, no otra vez esta vez te derrotare con esto ya que fui capaz de obtener el séptimo sentido el cual equivale a los caballeros dorados ahora prepárate a recibir mi supernova…**

**Ray, recibe el séptimo sentido que es lo que le hace falta a un caballero para obtener el poder de los caballeros dorados y con su ataque más fuerte logra destruir las almas que Hemos libero para atacarlo, golpeándolo con una fuerza superior a un caballero de oro normal.**

**Hemos: Pero que paso, me dejaste herido de gravedad esto es increíble, me sorprendiste Ray, alcanzaste el séptimo sentido, arriesgando tu propia vida para enfrentarte a los caballeros de oro y a tu propio maestro por una mujer.**

**Ray: No es solo una mujer, ella es la hija de Athena y la salvadora del mundo, entiende eso.**

**Hemos: Ya no puedo pelear más con tigo Ray, no puedo pelear con un caballero que pelea por la verdad, les pido me disculpen Prisma, Ray, no tengo cara para verlos a los ojos.**

**Prisma: No te preocupes tú solo, haces lo correcto protegiendo este santuario no es tu culpa.**

**Ray: Tienes razón Prisma, no te preocupes, ahora nos vamos hacia la casa de Escorpio.**

**Hemos: Esta bien tengan cuidado por favor.**

**Prisma y Ray, salen de la casa de libra rumbo a la casa de Escorpio, donde se percatan que esta Ramses teniendo una terrible batalla con el caballero dorado de aquella casa.**

**Rafael: Que te parecen mis golpes no puedes verlos con tu vista mucho menos ciego.**

**Ramses: Solo espero una oportunidad para golpearte con todas mis fuerzas.**

**Rafael: Eso crees, pues inténtalo…**

**Rafael golpea millones de veces por segundo a Ramses, con su increíble velocidad que va más allá de la velocidad de la luz, sin que él pueda hacer nada para evitarlo.**

**Ramses: Este de seguro es mi fin ya que su veneno me calentó el cuerpo, ciento que me quema como millones de brazas quemando mi piel, y mí cuerpo se entumece no lo puedo mover, rayos amigos les eh fallado.**

**Mientras en las puertas de la casa de Escorpio se encuentran Ray y Prisma.**

**Prisma: Ray no puedo más, te pido que vallas y ayudes a Ramses en su pelea yo los alcanzare luego solo descansare por unos minutos.**

**Ray: No te preocupes, quédate descansando el tiempo que sea necesario yo iré ayudar a Ramses, confía en mí.**

**Prisma: Yo lo se, te deseo suerte mí caballero.**

**Ray entra a la casa de Escorpio, ve a Ramses hincado en el suelo sin ver, ni sentir, ni moverse, pero no había rastro del caballero dorado.**

**Ray: Que te paso, Ramses, porque estas así.**

**Ramses: (débil) Lo hizo el caballero, Rafael, quitame las agujas, pues este veneno me esta matand… (Pierde la voz).**

**Ray: Rafael, donde estas caballero.**

**Rafael: Enfrente de ti.**

**Ray recibe un golpe a la velocidad de la luz, por el poderoso caballero.**

**Ray: Que pasa, donde estas.**

**Rafael: Yo soy el caballero más rápido de las doce casas mí velocidad es mayor a la velocidad de la luz, es imposible tocarme si quiera, aguijón de Escorpio…**

**Ray, recibe los puntos en sus brazos y en sus pies.**

**Ray: Pero que demonios es esto, ahora me cuesta trabajo moverme.**

**Rafael: Es natural ya que mis puntos son venenosos, pues sí tú te los quitas todo el veneno se soltara muriendo al instante, necesitas a alguien para que te los quite, y sí no te los quitan dentro de un rato perderás tu movilidad y tus cinco sentidos después la muerte.**

**Ray: Con que eso le hiciste a Ramses, golpes furia…**

**Pero es inútil ya que el caballero usa su velocidad para evitar sus golpes, dándole millones de golpes más rápido que la velocidad de la luz, noqueándolo en fracciones de segundo.**

**Ray: No puedo dejar que me derrote, este caballero es demasiado fuerte, ya se usare mi poder para quitarle las agujas a Ramses, escúchame caballero de Escorpio este golpe te prometo que te hará daño y mucho.**

**Rafael: Eso lo quiero ver, vamos atacame.**

**Ray: Tu lo pediste, golpes furia…**

**Como era de suponerse el caballero de Escorpio los esquivo con su velocidad, golpeando a Ray millones de veces por segundo, dejándolo en el suelo.**

**Rafael: Me dijiste que ese golpe tan simple me haría mucho daño, te equivocaste.**

**Pero el caballero dorado no se dio cuenta de que la corriente del aire del ataque de Ray, volaría las agujas y liberaría a Ramses.**

**Ramses: cosmo elévate más allá de las estrellas, la furia de Egipto…**

**Golpeando con un tremendo impacto al caballero de oro.**

**Rafael: Pero que hiciste, me engañaste.**

**Ray: Te dije que te haría un gran daño.**

**Rafael: De que hablas.**

**Ramses: El ataque te lo di en tu pie derecho, ya no podrás moverte más allá de la luz, por lo menos a la velocidad del sonido.**

**Ray: Que te pareció eso caballero.**

**Rafael: Muy listos.**

**Ramses se apresura y le quita las agujas a Ray.**

**Ray: Mucho mejor.**

**Ramses: Ya no habrá nada que hacer, ríndete.**

**Rafael: Esperaba a que hicieras eso, cumpliré mi promesa y los dejare ir, pero antes, lluvia de agujas…**

**Una lluvia de agujas invaden los cuerpos de Ray y Ramses, sin que puedan hacer nada, y todas se introducen en su cuerpo, excepto una que queda en su frente.**

**Rafael: Todas esas agujas están dentro de sus cuerpos, los dejaran inmóviles, ciegos, sordos, mudos, no podrán sentir ni probar, o reír solo se quedaran ahí con la mirada perdida y su cuerpo poco a poco se deteriorara, envejecerá, se pudrirá, pero lo peor es que ustedes seguirán con vida, dándose cuenta de todo solo es cuestión de minutos para que pase eso, es la muerte más cruel que una persona pueda sufrir, solo se evita quitándoles la aguja de su frente, pero aunque lo hagan el veneno seguirá en su cuerpo acabándolos por dentro, destrozando cada una de sus células, hasta que llega la muerte.**

**Prisma: Que pasa con el cosmo de Ray y Ramses, se agota poco a poco es muy extraño, que pasara tendré que entrar aún que no me eh recuperado del todo. **

**Prisma entra a la casa de Escorpio, y se percata de ver a sus amigos, con una mirada perdida, como muertos vivientes.**

**Prisma: Pero que paso aquí, quien pudo hacer esta terrible tragedia.**

**Rafael: Yo, el caballero dorado que protege esta casa mi nombre es Rafael tu debes de ser Prisma.**

**Prisma: Como sabes mi nombre.**

**Rafael: Digamos que aquí todo se sabe más rápido que lo que tarde en derrotar a tus amigos.**

**Prisma: Pero por que nos atacas si ya sabes todo entonces.**

**Rafael: Si, ya lo se todo pero eso es solo una estupidez.**

**Prisma: Como te atreves a decirle eso a nuestra causa.**

**Rafael: Bueno creo que ya hablamos mucho, aguijón de Escorpio…**

**Las agujas se clavan en las piernas y brazos de Prisma.**

**Prisma: Pero que es esto me cuesta un poco de trabajo moverme con estas agujas.**

**Rafael: Ni siquiera intentes quitártelas.**

**Prisma: Porque dices eso.**

**Rafael: Mis puntos son venenosos, pues sí tú te los quitas todo el veneno se soltara muriendo al instante, necesitas a alguien para que te los quite, y sí no te los quitan dentro de un rato perderás tu movilidad y tus cinco sentidos después la muerte, por eso te lo digo.**

**Prisma: Eso fue lo que le hiciste a mis amigos, no es cierto.**

**Rafael: Le atinaste, ahora te voy a golpear con toda mi rapidez siendo yo el caballero más rápido de todas las doce casas…**

**Golpeando Prisma fuertemente con la velocidad del sonido.**

**Prisma: Ya entiendo.**

**Rafael: Que entiendes, niñita presunciosa.**

**Prisma: Si, tu eres el caballero más rápido de toda las doce casas, se supone que debiste atacarme con una velocidad mayor a la velocidad de la luz ya que todos los caballeros dorados viajan a esa velocidad, pero tu me atacaste con la velocidad del sonido, presiento que alguno de mis amigos te lastimo tu pierna derecha ya que cojeas un poco y cuando terminas tu ataque pierdes un poco de balance, oh me equivoco.**

**Rafael: Eres muy lista, en efecto Ramses fue quien me dejo esta herida pues saben que no iban a poder derrotarme.**

**Prisma: Pero entonces que les paso.**

**Rafael: Todas esas agujas están dentro de sus cuerpos, los dejaran inmóviles, ciegos, sordos, mudos, no podrán sentir ni probar, o reír solo se quedaran ahí con la mirada perdida y su cuerpo poco a poco se deteriorara, envejecerá, se pudrirá, pero lo peor es que ellos seguirán con vida, dándose cuenta de todo solo es cuestión de minutos para que pase eso, es la muerte más cruel que una persona pueda sufrir, solo se evita quitándoles la aguja de su frente, pero aunque lo hagan el veneno seguirá en su cuerpo acabándolos por dentro, destrozando cada una de sus células, hasta que llega la muerte.**

**Prisma: Que horrible, no lo permitiré, espada cortante de Pegaso…**

**Rafael: Esa es la cuestión tu pronto te les unirás, aguijón de Escorpio…**

**Prisma hace volar todas las agujas de Escorpio derribándolo hacia uno de los pilares.**

**Rafael: Me sorprendiste a pesar de tener mis agujas en tus cuatro miembros, pudiste golpearme con una fuerza increíble.**

**Prisma: Vamos pelea eso es lo que quieres no, ahora veras cosmo elévate más allá de las estrellas, espada cortante de Pegaso…**

**Sí, no fuera por la velocidad de Rafael, no hubiera sobrevivido a ese ataque, pero alcanzo a llevarse un roce en su pierna izquierda.**

**Rafael: Bien hecho ahora me dejaste inmune la otra pierna.**

**Prisma: Eso no es todo.**

**Rafael: Que, que más me hiciste.**

**Prisma: A ti nada, mira hacia atrás.**

**Con el viento cortante que provoco Prisma logro cortar de raíz las agujas en el rostro de Ray y Ramses, recuperándose rápidamente.**

**Ray: Gracias, prisma sabía que no nos dejarías solos.**

**Ramses: Sí, podemos confiar siempre en ti y tú en nosotros.**

**Prisma: Gracias amigos pero tenemos que apresurarnos.**

**Ray: Esto ya debe llegar al final, golpes furia…**

**Ramses: Sí, digo lo mismo, la furia de Egipto…**

**Golpeando al mismo tiempo al caballero de oro dejándolo tirado en el suelo.**

**Prisma: Vamonos ya no hay que perder tiempo.**

**Ray: sí, tienes razón.**

**Ramses: Hay que buscar a Gema.**

**Rafael: Alto esto no se termina, lluvia de agujas…**

**Todo ese inmenso ataque iba dirigido hacia Prisma, pero Ray la arroja lo bastante lejos para que no le afecte ni una de ellas recibiendo todos los puntos él.**

**Prisma: Ray, pero que has hecho (llorando).**

**Ramses: Ahora veras te acabare, ya que eh recibido el séptimo sentido, lo que necesita un caballero para poder convertirse en un caballero de oro, cosmo elévate más allá de las estrellas, la furia de Egipto…**

**Rafael, recibe el poderoso ataque de Ramses ya que no tiene velocidad alguna, arrojando su casco dorado, y dejándolo sin poder pelear más.**

**Ramses: Prisma déjame quitarle la aguja de su frente.**

**Prisma: Con eso estará bien.**

**Ramses: Espero que sí.**

**Ramses le quita la aguja, y al parecer Ray se recupera, pero no recupera el sentido, todavía.**

**Prisma: Que pasara con el veneno que llevan en su cuerpo.**

**Rafael: Yo les puedo contestar eso, ya que a ti Ramses solo sufriste mi ataque una vez te queda 1 hora de vida pero Ray que lo recibió dos veces solo le quedan 30 minutos.**

**Prisma: Y como podemos detenerlo.**

**Rafael: No hay forma de hacerlo por eso el ataque de Escorpio, es el más terrible de todos (cae desmayado).**

**Prisma: Oh no que haremos (llorando).**

**Ramses: Vamos a seguir a la siguiente casa no nos detendremos casi logramos pasar todas.**

**Prisma: Pero que pasara con Ray.**

**Ray: Yo estoy bien (débil), continuemos adelante.**

**Van hacia la casa de sagitario, pero luego se hace notar la tristeza de Prisma que no para de llorar en silencio, mientras Ray y Ramses, solo están callados y decididos a seguir adelante pase lo que pase.**

**Ray: Escúchenme no podemos perder mucho tiempo, así que yo me encargare de este mientras ustedes continúen hacia la siguiente casa, entendido.**

**Ramses: Esta bien lo que tu digas.**

**Ray: Esta bien así Prisma.**

**Prisma: Esta bien Ray lo que tu digas.**

**Ray: Bien sigamos adelante entonces.**

**Pero era tan obvio que ninguno de los dos estaba de acuerdo ya que Ray solo le quedaban 30 minutos de vida antes de que el veneno lo consumiera por completo, pero no tenían más opción que aceptarlo así.**

**Llegando a la casa de sagitario.**

**SAGITARIO: ZERO DE SAGITARIO, EDAD 20 AÑOS, PESO 80 KG, ALTURA 1.79 M., FECHA DE NACIMIENTO 5 DE DICIEMBRE.**

**Zero: Hola los esperaba mí nombre es Zero del signo de sagitario.**

**Ray: Muy bien amigos váyanse ahora, yo enfrentare a sagitario.**

**Prisma: Bien, vamonos ahora.**

**Ramses: como tú digas.**

**Zero: No es tan fácil, amigos, debo de pedirles que no lo intenten.**

**Ray: Ya te dije que yo seré tu enemigo.**

**Zero: Me di cuenta que ustedes alcanzaron el séptimo sentido, es un poco injusto pelear con los tres al mismo tiempo.**

**Prisma: De que hablas Zero.**

**Ray: Por que nos dices eso.**

**Ramses: Que significa.**

**Zero: No podré con todos así que invite a una amiga.**

**PISCIS: AVRIL DE PISCIS, EDAD 17 AÑOS, PESO 50 KG., ALTURA 1.63M., FECHA DE NACIMIENTO 17 DE MARZO.**

**Avril: Mi nombre es Avril y soy del signo de piscis.**

**Ramses: Por que estas aquí, se supone que debes cuidar tu casa.**

**Avril: Sí lo se pero me di cuenta que dos de ustedes iban a morir en poco tiempo y quiero pelear yo también, por eso decidí venir hacia acá.**

**Prisma: Yo peleare con tigo entonces, peleare a tu lado Ray.**

**Ray: Me alegro poder pasar mis últimos momentos de vida con tigo Prisma.**

**Ramses: Yo iré hacia la otra casa.**

**Zero: Flecha de los elementos, huracán…**

**Un enorme huracán impidió el paso a Ramses mandándolo a volar hacia la pared, estrellándolo ahí.**

**Ramses: Rayos que fue eso.**

**Zero: Una de mis flechas de los elementos, son mortales para ti ó cualquiera que me rete.**

**Ray: Tu eres mi enemigo no lo entiendes, vas a pelear contra mí, golpes furia…**

**Zero: Flecha de los elementos, electricidad…**

**Golpeando a Ray con miles de voltajes similares a los de leo, dejándolo hincado en el suelo.**

**Prisma: Ray, estas bien.**

**Avril: Tu eres mi oponente así que empecemos, inauguración de estrellas…**

**Prisma: Te acabare rápido, para ayudar a Ray, espada cortante de Pegaso…**

**Pero el ataque de Avril, fue superior haciendo volar la espada de Prisma, golpeándola contra un pilar, destruyéndolo de inmediato.**

**Ray: Prisma estas bien.**

**Zero: Preocúpate por ti, flecha de los elementos, electricidad…**

**Ramses: Ten cuidado Rayyyy…**

**Recibiendo el ataque de nuevo esta vez mandándolo al suelo.**

**Prisma: Ray, quiero que te ocupes de tu pelea y no veas la mía.**

**Avril: Buena elección, pero temo que no tendrá que verte nunca más, inauguración de estrellas…**

**Como no tiene su espada Prisma recibe todo el ataque haciéndola volar por los aires.**

**Prisma: No voy a perder (recoge su espada) Ray tú ya me has salvado muchas veces pero necesito derrotarla para poder avanzar y tal vez salvarte de tu terrible destino, cosmo elévate más allá de las estrellas, espada cortante de Pegaso…**

**Avril: Yo tampoco perderé, inauguración de estrellas…**

**Sus dos ataques chocan arrojándolas hasta la entrada de la casa, siguiendo la pelea afuera en la entrada.**

**Zero: Avril, veo que te diviertes yo are lo mismo, flecha de los elementos, fuego ardiente…**

**Ray: No esta vez no, supernova…**

**Ramses: Te detendremos, la furia de Egipto…**

**Ni siquiera Ray y Ramses pudieron contra restar las poderosas flechas del caballero de sagitario, arrojando a ambos hacia los pilares destrozándolos por tal intensidad.**

**Mientras tanto en la casa de acuario, Gema despierta por la pelea que tuvo contra cáncer.**

**Gema: Donde estoy, Ramses, Prisma, Ray donde están, donde estoy yo.**

**ACUARIO: CAROLINA DE ACUARIO, EDAD 19 AÑOS, PESO 55 KG., ALTURA 1.70 M., FECHA DE NACIMIENTO 28 DE FEBRERO.**

**Carolina: Yo puedo contestar esa pregunta.**

**Gema: Pero quien es, quien me habla.**

**Carolina: Que ya no recuerdas mi voz.**

**Gema: Pero sí eres tú, eso significa que estoy en la casa de acuario.**

**Carolina: Veo que no te has olvidado de tu maestra carolina del signo de acuario.**

**Gema: Pero como llegue hasta aquí, sí yo estaba en la casa de cáncer.**

**Su maestra Carolina le empezó a explicar como había llegado desde la casa de cáncer hasta la casa de acuario.**

**Carolina: Pero hay algo que quiero saber, pues esa es la razón de que todavía sigas con vida.**

**Gema: Que sigas con vida y cual es esa razón a que te refieres con eso.**

**Carolina: Como te puedes dar cuenta ya, yo lo se todo del por que están aquí ustedes y toda la historia que ah ocurrido, pero por que te aferras a decir que la hija de Athena es esa niña y que es la única que puede salvarnos de tal amenaza es por eso que necesitan la ayuda de los caballeros dorados, sí eso fuera cierto no estuvieran peleando aquí con nosotros no lo crees así.**

**Gema: Tratamos de convencerlos con palabras pero no, nos creen y nos atacan así que debemos defendernos no solo a nosotros también a Prisma que es la hija de Athena la diosa de la tierra.**

**Carolina: Respuesta equivocada pequeña blasfema no quisiera hacerte esto pero no me dejas más motivo, aurora boreal…**

**Gema recibe el inmenso ataque de su maestra haciendo que sus pies queden congelados y sin movilidad.**

**Gema: Pero que rayos es esto que me has hecho.**

**Carolina: Una de mis técnicas que no todos pueden soportar.**

**Gema: Yo no quería pelear con usted, pero…**

**Carolina: Lo lamento pero debo castigarte por lo que dijiste.**

**Gema: Por favor escúcheme.**

**Carolina: Ya oí lo que tenía que oír.**

**Gema: Tendré que enfrentarme a usted entonces.**

**Gema, golpea el hielo de sus pies logrando romperlo y así liberarse.**

**Carolina: Ahora lo entiendes, verdad, entiendes lo que estoy sufriendo, por enfrentarme con mí mejor alumna, aurora boreal…**

**Gema intenta detener el ataque con sus manos pero estas son congeladas.**

**Gema: Claro, es como si alguien llegara a mí y me dijera que me van a matar y la única que me puede salvar es una niña que ni siquiera conozco, pero aún así no dudes de mi, cumbre de hielo…**

**Carolina: Sabes que eso no funcionara ya que todos tus ataques yo te los enseñe.**

**Carolina, detiene sus cumbres con una mano.**

**Gema: Pero, porque.**

**Carolina: Yo conozco tus ataques no me impresionas, aurora boreal…**

**Congelando el pecho de Gema.**

**Gema: Pero no te podré derrotar, cosmo elévate más allá del cielo, ejecución de aurora…**

**Pero Carolina lo contra resta con sus manos.**

**Carolina: Ya te dije no puedes sorprenderme, ahora veras (levantando su mano izquierda), aurora austral…**

**Gema: Pero que dijo, nooooooo…**

**Gema casi queda congelada por el poder de su maestra.**

**Carolina: Ya no voy hacerte sufrir más te congelare por completo, combinación de auroras…**

**Gema: Pero que es esto no me dejare vencer por ti, ejecución de aurora…**

**Pero el nivel de su maestra es mayor que el de ella, congelando todo su cuerpo por completo en una tumba de hielo.**

**Carolina: Eres una tonta, pues cuando mi poderosa ventisca te toca uno solo de tus cabellos quedaras congelada para siempre, ni siquiera todos los caballeros dorados juntos podrán hacerle un rayón a esta tu tumba.**

**Mientras tanto en la casa de sagitario**

**Avril: Tu no tendrás oportunidad con migo ya que soy superior a ti.**

**Prisma: No yo no puedo perder Ray te juro que no perderé contra Avril, te venceré aún que deje mi vida aquí, espada cortante de Pegaso…**

**Pero Avril, salta evitando el ataque de Prisma golpeándola, arrojándola hacia las escaleras de la entrada.**

**Avril: Prepárate para tu fin, inauguración de estrellas…**

**Prisma se voltea e intenta evitarla pero es demasiado tarde e inevitable ese impacto dejándola en el suelo casi inconsciente.**

**Prisma: Ya estoy muy débil para seguir peleando este es mi fin.**

**Avril: Te quitare el sufrimiento matándote de una vez por todas, inauguración de estrellas…**

**Prisma toma su espada y…**

**Prisma: Pero antes te voy a derrotar, cosmo elévate más allá de las estrellas, espada cortante de Pegaso…**

**Prisma corta el ataque de Avril, rompiendo en dos partes su casco dorado, ella se queda perpleja por lo ocurrido.**

**Avril: Pero como pudiste hacer eso dímelo.**

**Prisma: Yo lucho por mis amigos eso me da fuerza y nunca podré rendirme ya que su confianza esta en mí, pero mi próximo ataque será el fatal, espada cortante de Pegaso…**

**Avril: No yo no seré derrotada, no por ti, el rezo de la sirena…**

**Prisma: Que hiciste…**

**Prisma no podía moverse, estaba suspendida en el aire, y Avril se encontraba rezándole a su muerte y ella recibe de la muerte misma la hoz de la muerte, después todo estaba normal.**

**Prisma: Pero que hiciste dímelo.**

**Avril: Llame a la muerte para que me diera su poderosa hoz y así acabarte con más facilidad.**

**Prisma: Si más lo recuerdo si me llega a tocar esa hoz mi alma se separaría de mí.**

**Avril: Exacto veo que si sabes la historia y yo misma la llevaría con Satanás para entregársela como tributo, así que muere, hoz de la muerte…**

**Prisma: Tal vez mi espada resista, espada cortante de Pegaso…**

**Cuando las dos armas chocan provoca que se abra el mundo de la muerte, continuando allí su batalla.**

**Avril: Aquí no aguantaras mucho sin una armadura, me ahorraste el trabajo así que muere, hoz de la muerte…**

**Prisma: Pero que rayos mi espada se quebró, voy a morir.**

**Mientras en la casa de sagitario…**

**Zero: Muy bien Avril, te la has llevado al otro mundo.**

**Ray: Pero que dices, como que se la llevo al otro mundo.**

**Ramses: Responde caballero.**

**Zero: Pues su amiga esta con vida pero luchando en el mundo de los muertos, así como en la casa de cáncer, pero esta vez no tendrá oportunidad de vencerla ya que ese es su territorio.**

**Ray: Te venceré de una vez por todas, cosmo elévate más allá de las estrellas, supernova…**

**Ramses: Yo también ya que nuestra vida es muy corta, cosmo elévate más allá de las estrellas, la furia de Egipto…**

**Zero: No sean tontos ya que los matare arrojándoles dos de mis flechas, flechas de los elementos, aire y fuego ardiente…**

**Formándose un terrible remolino de fuego Ray y Ramses no pueden escapar de el, quedando atrapados dentro.**

**Zero: Tontos. **

**Pero Ray y Ramses usan toda su energía para poder destruir el remolino desde adentro, lográndolo pero ambos quedaron gravemente heridos y casi no se puede mover Ray pues el veneno de Escorpio ya esta haciendo efecto.**

**Ray: No por favor ahora no, no puedo morir aún sin pasar las doce casas antes.**

**Ramses: No Ray, el veneno ya empieza hacer efecto en ti.**

**Zero: No te preocupes te quitare ese dolor matándote con una de mis flechas más raras que tengo, la flecha del fuego negro…**

**Zero arroja su flecha contra Ray, pero Ramses la recibe justo en el corazón.**

**Ray: Porque Ramses yo debía recibir esa flecha (débil por el veneno) pues estoy a punto de morir.**

**Ramses: No tu no morirás, vas a convencer a los otros dos caballeros que faltan y te iras junto a Prisma y Gema, estas de acuerdo con eso.**

**Zero: Tonto en estos momentos tu cuerpo perderá toda su sangre, la flecha cubrirá tu cuerpo de negro por dentro impidiendo las funciones de tus órganos vitales, pero tu no te podrás mover quedaste inmóvil.**

**Ray: No Ramses ninguno de los dos moriremos te lo prometo, aunque no puedas mover ninguna parte de tu cuerpo yo se que me escuchas.**

**Zero: Tú morirás por mi ataque más poderoso.**

**Mientras tanto en la casa de acuario, en la mente de Gema ella piensa.**

**Gema: Así moriré en una tumba de hielo, no debo usar todo el poder que me queda haré que mi cosmo se eleva al máximo, Prisma, Ray y Ramses ustedes están peleando valientemente por la tierra yo también lo haré…**

**De pronto la tumba de hielo se empieza a descongelar, y Carolina se percata de eso.**

**Carolina: Pero que pasa porque se esta derritiendo la tumba de hielo de Gema.**

**Cuando sale por completo Gema de su estado de congelación.**

**Carolina: Como lo hiciste es imposible.**

**Gema: No hay imposibles para mí, cosmo elévate más allá de las estrellas, ejecución de aurora…**

**Carolina, recibe el ataque de Gema arrojándola hacia los pilares de su casa, causándole mucho daño.**

**Carolina: Como te atreves, aurora boreal…**

**Pero Gema logra contra restar su ataque golpeándola de nuevo.**

**Carolina: Esto no puede ser, aurora austral…**

**Pero obtiene el mismo resultado, una y otra vez.**

**Gema: No funcionara deja de hacerlo.**

**Carolina: Ya basta te congelare de nuevo, combinación de auroras…**

**Gema: Ya vi tu ataque y creeme no volverá a funcionar, ejecución de aurora…**

**Gema contra resta el ataque de Carolina, mandándola a volar por los aires estrellándola en uno de sus pilares destruyéndolo por completo.**

**Carolina: Pero porque no puedo tocarte.**

**Gema: Recuerda que el alumno supera al maestro.**

**Carolina: Te equivocas ya que no me has derrotado me queda una solución para acabarte de una vez por todas, recibe mi congelar del alma…**

**Gema: Pero que es esto las poderosas corrientes de aire que provoca Carolina, se introducen en mi cuerpo, pero que clase de poder es est… (No puede hablar).**

**Carolina: Mi ataque a congelado tu alma por dentro, en pocas palabras estas muerta.**

**Mientras en el mundo de los muertos.**

**Avril: hoz de la muerte…**

**Prisma: Voy a morir.**

**De repente se escucha una voz que le decía a Avril, que se detuviera ella lo asé.**

**Avril: Pero quien dijo eso responda, ahora.**

**Sandru: Ya no me recuerdas.**

**Avril: Pero sí es Sandru el caballero dorado de cáncer, que haces aquí.**

**Sandru: Vine a decirte que cometes un grave error.**

**Avril: Creí que venias a ver como su alma es separada de su cuerpo con la terrible hoz de la muerte.**

**Sandru: Vine a pedirte que detengas esta pelea inútil y regreses esa hoz a quien le pertenece ya que ellos no son nuestros enemigos.**

**Avril: Pero que tonterías dices, Sandru estas de su lado, traicionas el nombre de Athena, tendrás que morir, hoz de la muerte…**

**Sandru: Rayos tendremos que enfrentarnos, choque de espíritus…**

**Comenzando otra pelea entre caballeros dorados, en el inframundo.**

**Mientras en la casa de cáncer, géminis se recupera de la terrible pelea.**

**Gabriel: Sandru con que fuiste de nuevo al inframundo, apresúrate ya que Prisma no aguantara mucho sin una armadura. **

**Mientras en el inframundo.**

**Prisma: Mi cuerpo, lo siento raro, porque.**

**Avril: Tonto llegaste muy tarde su cuerpo no resiste estar en este que es el inframundo.**

**Sandru: No, resiste por favor tu espada (la arregla y se la da).**

**Prisma: Sandru.**

**Avril: Entonces tendrás que morir, hoz de la muerte…**

**Prisma: Sandru, ten cuidado atrás de ti…**

**Sandru es atravesado por la hoz de Avril, y su alma es separada de él.**

**Avril: Tonto ahora te llevare hacia él mundo de los muertos, no te preocupes tu pronto iras sola prisma, tu cuerpo no resistirá mucho.**

**Prisma: Alto.**

**Avril: Que, que me dijiste.**

**Prisma: Que te detengas y le devuelvas el alma a Sandru ahora.**

**Avril: Ahora vuelvo solo tirare esta porquería.**

**Prisma: Que no me oíste, suéltalo.**

**Avril: Eres una insolente muere, hoz de la muerte.**

**Prisma: Eh recibido el séptimo sentido lo que un caballero de oro necesita para ser digno del manto sagrado, veras mi poderoso ataque, refugio de Athena…**

**El poderoso ataque de Prisma golpea fuertemente a Avril, haciendo que soltara el alma de Sandru, abriendo un vació hacia el mundo de los vivos, ya que el alma de Sandru acababa de regresar a su cuerpo se encontraba inconsciente al igual que Avril, así que Prisma decide llevarse a los dos, después la puerta se cierra arrojándolos en la entrada de la casa de sagitario.**

**Prisma: Salimos vivos ahora le ayudare a Ray y Ramses.**

**Mientras adentro de la casa de sagitario.**

**Ray: Pero que quieres decir con eso.**

**Zero: Ahora veras de que hablo.**

**Pero Ray, cae al suelo pues el veneno esta apunto de consumirse, en ese instante entra Prisma, tambaleándose por la pelea que tuvo con Avril, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver tirado a Ray.**

**Prisma: Ray, no por favor no mueras te lo suplico, por favor caballero ayúdalo, por favor (llorando).**

**En ese instante entra Avril, tambaleándose también por su pelea y le pregunta a Prisma.**

**Avril: Prisma porque no me dejaste en el inframundo para que yo muriera contéstame eso.**

**Prisma: No vinimos a derrotar a las doce casas, solo queremos que cumplan el juramento que le hicieron a mi madre de cuidar y proteger esta tierra de cualquier enemigo que se presente.**

**Zero: Eso no es cierto.**

**Prisma: Por supuesto que es verdad porque crees que no deje ahí a Avril, lo cual hubiera sido una muerte segura para ella (llorando y sosteniendo la cabeza de Ray).**

**Zero: Pero entonces que significa.**

**Avril: No solo me salvo a mí, también a Sandru el caballero de cáncer.**

**Zero: Eso significa que tú en verdad eres la hija de Athena.**

**Avril: Me siento avergonzada juro lealtad, ante ti Prisma hija de Athena.**

**Zero: Yo también te juro lealtad.**

**Prisma: Solo quiero que salven a Ray y Ramses de sus estados.**

**Zero: Yo puedo hacerlo con una de mis flechas finales.**

**Prisma: Pero quiero curarlos no matarlos.**

**Zero: Mis flechas finales hacen que tu alma se haga pura cuando alguien es sincero y lleno de amor, pero cuando no es así los convierte en polvo de estrellas.**

**Avril: Yo detendré a Ray tu disparale en el corazón.**

**Prisma: Rápido por favor que el veneno ya llego a su final (llorando).**

**Zero: Espero que tu alma no esté llena de maldad por que será una lastima, flecha final…**

**La flecha se incrusta en el pecho de Ray, dentro se miraba la luz de colores que provocaba su poder, ya que estaba purificando su cuerpo del veneno que le dejo el caballero de Escorpio.**

**Prisma: Que paso respóndeme Zero.**

**Zero: El sobrevivirá.**

**Avril: Y que pasara con el otro niño que atravesaste con tu flecha negra.**

**Zero: Páralo que usare de nuevo una de mis flechas.**

**Avril: Esta bien lo haré.**

**Prisma: Por favor dense prisa.**

**Zero: Aquí voy, flecha final.**

**La flecha se incrusta en el pecho de Ramses, y también lo purifica quitándole todo el daño de la flecha negra.**

**Zero: Se recuperaran, no te preocupes, solo necesitan un poco de tiempo para descansar.**

**Prisma: Gracias muchas gracias.**

**Avril: Ahora explícanos que es lo que va a pasar.**

**Mientras Prisma les explicaba a Avril y Zero lo que pasaba, se vivía una atmósfera de muerte en la casa de acuario.**

**Carolina: Bien por fin me deshice de ella, lo lamento Gema pero es mi deber.**

**Carolina se percata de que Gema esta llorando.**

**Carolina: Pero como es posible si su alma esta congelada, no puede ser.**

**Gema se encuentra perdida en un vació en su mente.**

**Gema: Donde estoy, que fue lo que paso, y Carolina.**

**De repente se transporta a otro lugar (en su mente).**

**Gema: Pero donde me encuentro ahora, pero si son las doce casas.**

**Ve a Prisma, Ramses y Ray, que están en la entrada de la casa de Aries.**

**Gema: Amigos que fue lo que paso ganamos, espérenme no se vayan no me dejen…**

**Cuando se iba acercar a ellos explota todas las doce casas.**

**Gema: Pero que es esto, esto no puede ser la realidad donde estoy (llorando).**

**Carolina: Pero porque llora no puedo explicarme eso.**

**Gema: Ya comprendo esto no es real, estoy dentro de mi propia mente, tengo que salir de aquí, pero como.**

**Cuando en la terrible imagen de las doce casas destruidas se ve una luz.**

**Gema: Seguiré la luz.**

**Carolina: Tal vez sean gotas de hielo derritiéndose.**

**Cuando de repente Gema se despierta.**

**Gema: Creíste que me ibas a derrotar de esa manera no es cierto.**

**Carolina: Pero como lo hiciste, quien eres.**

**Gema: Porque crees que pude salir, pues ya alcance el séptimo sentido, el cual solo pertenece a los caballeros dorados, cosmo elévate más allá de las estrellas, ejecución de aurora…**

**Carolina recibe el poderoso ataque de Gema quedando tirada en el suelo.**

**Gema: Ahora me dirigiré hacia la casa de piscis.**

**Carolina: Te equivocas.**

**Gema: Que dices porque dices eso.**

**Carolina: El caballero de piscis se encuentra en la casa de sagitario.**

**Gema: Pero porque.**

**Carolina: Por que ahí se encuentran todos tus amigos, pero no te preocupes ya los derrotaron ahora se dirigen hacia la ultima casa que es donde se encuentra el caballero más poderoso de todos, ten cuidado (se desmaya).**

**Gema: Se encuentran con el caballero de capricornio que es el más poderoso de los doce caballeros dorados, tendré que ir hacia allá.**

**Mientras en la casa de sagitario.**

**Zero: Bien te ayudaremos.**

**Avril: Sí lo haremos.**

**Prisma: Pero ahora tengo que ir a la siguiente casa.**

**Ray y Ramses se levantan de su recuperación.**

**Prisma: Están bien.**

**Ray: Un poco débil, pero tenemos que seguir, vamos.**

**Prisma: Pero Ray aún están muy débiles.**

**Ramses: No importa podemos con eso.**

**Ray: Vamonós ya.**

**Prisma: Esta bien.**

**Zero: Tengan cuidado, por favor.**

**Avril: Sí ya que el caballero de capricornio es el más poderoso de todos los caballeros dorados.**

**Prisma: No te preocupes ya nos vamos.**

**En el camino hacia la casa de capricornio.**

**Ramses: Tendremos que pelear los tres juntos.**

**Ray: Será el mayor rival y más difícil.**

**Prisma: Sí, pero estando juntos lo lograremos.**

**Cuando Ramses siente el cosmo de Gema que se dirige hacia la casa de capricornio.**

**Ramses: Amigos es el cosmo de Gema que se dirige hacia la casa de capricornio.**

**Prisma: Sí lo ciento apresurémonos entonces.**

**Ray: Deprisa ella no podrá sola con el caballero dorado.**

**Llegando a la entrada de la casa de capricornio.**

**Prisma: Bien aquí vamos, de esto depende todo.**

**Ray: Hay que enfrentar a nuestro destino.**

**Ramses: Nuestro futuro y el de la humanidad depende en nosotros.**

**Prisma: Entremos entonces.**

**CAPRICORNIO: BERSALLES DE CAPRICORNIO, EDAD 20 AÑOS, PESO 75 KG., ALTURA 1.85 M., FECHA DE NACIMIENTO 13 DE ENERO.**

**Gema: ya siento el cosmo de mis amigos que bien, ahora esta será la batalla decisiva.**

**Cuando entran a la casa de capricornio se dan cuenta que no esta pero aparece Gema.**

**Gema: Amigos derrote a mi maestra Carolina de acuario.**

**Prisma: Entonces solo falta uno.**

**Ray: Es la última batalla.**

**Ramses: Ahora vamos a pelear los cuatro con todas nuestras fuerzas.**

**De repente se escucha una voz.**

**Bersalles: No pensé que llegarán tan lejos, mi nombre es Bersalles de capricornio, no se preocupen ya me se los suyos, Prisma, Ray, Gema y Ramses (esta en las sombras).**

**Prisma: Caballero por favor escúcheme.**

**Bersalles: Yo ya se toda esa historia tan ridícula no es necesario repetirla.**

**Cuando sale hacia la luz se dan cuenta que tiene una mascara de oro puesta.**

**Ray: Muy bien ataquémoslo los cuatro juntos.**

**Bersalles: Jmm, ingenuos.**

**Ray: Aquí voy cosmo elévate más allá de las estrellas, supernova…**

**Prisma: Lo vamos a lograr lo presiento, cosmo elévate más allá de las estrellas, espada cortante de Pegaso.**

**Gema: Vamos, vamos, cosmo elévate más allá de las estrellas, ejecución de aurora…**

**Ramses: Serás derrotado, cosmo elévate más allá de las estrellas, la furia de Egipto…**

**Cuando los golpes iban directamente hacia el caballero dorado con una fuerza aterradora, sucede algo inesperado y sus ataques se regresan hacia ellos mismos mandándolos a volar por los aires.**

**Ray: Que fue lo que paso.**

**Prisma: Estoy segura de que los golpes iban directo a el.**

**Gema: Pero al parecer nuestros ataques se devolvieron hacia nosotros.**

**Ramses: Pero que hiciste caballero, contesta.**

**Bersalles: Yo no hice nada, sus ataques se devolvieron hacia ustedes.**

**Ray: Ahora intentémoslo cada uno por un punto cardinal.**

**Y así lo hicieron uno frente a él, otro atrás uno hacia la derecha y otro hacia la izquierda, y atacaron una vez más pero obtuvieron el mismo resultado, fueron recibidos por su ataque.**

**Bersalles: Nadie puede romper mí fuerza del espejo, así nunca podrán tocarme.**

**Bersalles usa la velocidad de la luz y golpea a todos dejándolos tirados en el piso.**

**Ray: Dime algo Bersalles, quien eres en verdad porque usas mascara.**

**Bersalles: Yo tenia una familia con un padre una madre y dos hermanos una niña pequeña y un niño un poco más grande, un día cuando todos dormían entro un hombre con una pistola en manos, entro al cuarto de mis padres y les disparo a ambos, mis hermanos y yo oímos el disparo la niña empezó a llorar, el sujeto entro a nuestro cuarto y le dio un tiro a mi hermano, antes de que le disparara a mi hermana reaccione y lo gólpie rompiéndole su nariz entonces el saco una navaja y me la clavo en el costado derecho y lo gólpie de nuevo, él cayo al piso agarre a mi hermana y me la lleve hacia fuera lejos de él, él reacciono rápido pues tomo su pistola y empezó a dispararme pero no me dio mi hermana lloraba y mucho el apunto con su pistola y disparo dándome en el hombro izquierdo, él se acerco pues yo caí al suelo quería matarme a quemarropa, cuando se acerco me quite la navaja de mi costado espere el momento y me voltee cortándole los dedos donde tenia la pistola él la soltó yo la tome y le dispare en ambas piernas para que no pudiera caminar más, perdí mucha sangre por suerte habían despertado los vecinos me ayudaron con mi hermana llamaron a la policía se lo llevaron y lo metieron a la cárcel, después yo me recupere y me fui junto con mi hermana desde entonces jure que la protegería cueste lo que cueste y no volvería ver morir a las personas que amo, me hice caballero dorado pues entrene a lado de Athena y Seiya me enseñaron todo lo que se, cuando recibí el manto sagrado de capricornio le hice unas modificaciones al casco poniéndole una mascara jurando que nunca vería mi cara, esta cara que vio como morían sus padres y su hermano, y esa es mi historia.**

**Prisma: Lo lamento Bersalles pero por lo mismo entiéndeme necesito que ayudes a esta tu tierra la cual te vio nacer.**

**Ray: Es verdad, si no nos ayudas todos vamos a morir ya que ese es el destino que nos tienen los dioses.**

**Bersalles: Los dioses, esos dioses que dejaron morir a mis padres y hermano.**

**Gema: Quieren castigar a los humanos por sus pecados y la única forma de hacerlo es eliminándola.**

**Bersalles: Zeus acepto protegerla y sabes que no hay nadie más poderoso que él, es imposible que quiera hacer lo que ustedes dicen así que por favor no blasfemen.**

**Ramses: No, no lo entiendes Zeus fue derrotado, por alguien superior a él.**

**Bersalles: Sí claro, no mientas es la peor mentira que alguien me ah dicho.**

**Prisma: No es mentira esos dioses no son de la tierra, son de los planetas vecinos los que quieren destruir la tierra.**

**Bersalles: Esto es el colmo.**

**Bersalles los ataca de nuevo a la velocidad de la luz con una fuerza impresionante.**

**Ray: Bien si así lo quieres entonces tendré que pelear contra ti, supernova…**

**Bersalles: Sabes que no funcionara, fuerza del espejo…**

**El ataque de Ray se le devuelve golpeándolo con gran fuerza.**

**Ray: No me voy a rendir tengo que darte por lo menos uno de mis golpes, supernova…**

**Bersalles: Es lo más tonto que eh oído en toda mi vida niño invecil, fuerza del espejo…**

**Pero sucede lo mismo una y otra vez y sus amigos solo lo observan.**

**Prisma: Aun que mi ataque se me regrese pero yo también hundiré mi espada en ti, espada cortante de Pegaso…**

**Gema: Yo también no me importa perder mi vida, ejecución de aurora…**

**Ramses: No puedo quedarme viendo como mis amigos se sacrifican por la tierra y yo sin poder hacer nada, la furia de Egipto…**

**Bersalles: Pero es que todos se volvieron locos, fuerza del espejo…**

**Y como era de suponerse sus ataques se dirigieron asía ellos mismos in tentándolo una y otra vez, pero con el mismo resultado.**

**Gema: Pero no le podremos hacer nada.**

**Ramses: Que es lo que pasa por que no se rompe.**

**Prisma: Este enemigo es demasiado poderoso ahora dudo que podamos vencerlo tendremos que retirarnos por sus vidas ya que son más valiosas de lo que creen.**

**Ray: (Débil) No hables así Prisma.**

**Prisma: Pero no tenemos oportunidad.**

**Ray: Te equivocas, por que quieres retirarte ahora.**

**Prisma: No quiero que pelen más por mi culpa ya es suficiente.**

**Gema: Creo que no debes decidir por nosotros.**

**Ramses: No pierdas la esperanza en nosotros.**

**Prisma: Pero a penas pueden mantenerse en pie.**

**Ray: Tus palabras me causan dolor en mí corazón debes aprender a confiar en nosotros.**

**Prisma: Pero Ray lo hago por ustedes.**

**Ray: Yo no peleo por que tu me lo pidas, yo peleo por ti.**

**Prisma: Ray.**

**Gema: Ahora veras lo que somos capaces de hacer cuando se nos da la capacidad de obtener el séptimo sentido, cosmo elévate más allá de las estrellas, ejecución de aurora…**

**Ramses: No llegamos tan lejos para rendirnos al final usare el poder del séptimo sentido para derrotarlo, cosmo elévate más allá de las estrellas, la furia de Egipto…**

**Ray: Ya veras Prisma lo derrotaremos aunque nuestra vida se valla en esta casa pero será por ti, te prometo que por lo menos un golpe le daré, séptimo sentido lo que un caballero necesita para ser digno de usar una armadura dorada, cosmo elévate más allá de las estrellas, supernova…**

**Bersalles: No puede ser apenas se pueden sostener pero están decididos a derrotarme, pero porque cual será su verdadero motivo los admiro por su valor, pero debo derrotarlos, fuerza del espejo…**

**Como era de esperarse la fuerza del espejo devuelve sus ataques hacía ellos, dejándolos en el suelo sin poder moverse de la terrible fuerza, Prisma se acerca a Ray que esta bastante herido.**

**Prisma: Por favor Ray no sigas más no quiero que mueras aquí por mi culpa.**

**Ray: No voy a morir sin antes haberlo derrotado (casi no puede hablar).**

**Ray tenía lastimado el brazo izquierdo por su propio ataque. Prisma se quita su cinta de la cabeza y se la amarra a Ray.**

**Prisma: Toma mi cinta para que tu sangre no se pierda más.**

**Bersalles: Entiendan que ningún caballero ha podido romper mi espejo.**

**Ray: Te equivocas caballero.**

**Bersalles: Pero que dices.**

**Ray: Recuerda que dije que te iba a golpear por lo menos una vez.**

**Bersalles: Tantos golpes te afectaron tu cabeza no recuerdas que se te devolvió tu ataque.**

**Ray: Uno de mis golpes alcanzo a tocarte en tu estomago.**

**En efecto uno de los golpes de Ray había alcanzado a darle en el estomago de Bersalles.**

**Bersalles: Pero que rayos en verdad me diste.**

**Gema: Concentramos todo nuestro ataque en un solo punto permitiéndole a Ray que te golpeara.**

**Ramses: Ya que nuestros ataques combinados hizo un pequeño hoyo a tu espejo.**

**Prisma: Muy bien hagámoslo de nuevo yo también les ayudare.**

**Ray: No, yo romperé su fuerza del espejo, Prisma te lo prometo (tambaleándose).**

**Prisma: Pero ya no puedes pelear más tu cuerpo no va a resistir.**

**Gema: Es verdad Ray déjanos ayudarte.**

**Ramses: Ahora ellas tienen razón es una locura morirás por tu esfuerzo.**

**Ray: No moriré, y no me haré para atrás.**

**Bersalles: Tontos ese fue un golpe de suerte, otra vez no volverá a pasar mucho menos sí tú lo haces solo.**

**Ray: No importa que no crean en mí, ahora verán lo romperé eso te lo juro, cosmo de mi estrella, la estrella de libra dame la fuerza para poder destruir su fuerza del espejo, supernova…**

**Prisma: (en su mente) Yo si creo en ti Ray.**

**Gema: (en su mente) Se que lo harás.**

**Ramses: (en su mente) Amigo derrótalo.**

**Bersalles: Obtendrás el mismo resultado, fuerza del espejo…**

**Ray tiene toda su fe puesta en ese ataque, pero el caballero de capricornio esta seguro de que se devolverá a el, pero sorpresivamente Ray logra romper en mil pedazos la fuerza del espejo. El caballero de capricornio se queda atónito por a ver roto su espejo.**

**Prisma: Sabia que lo lograrías Ray.**

**Gema: Sí, significa que no eres invencible.**

**Ramses: Ahora no hay duda de tu poder Ray.**

**Ray: Que te pareció eso Bersalles.**

**Bersalles: Pero como pudiste romperlo.**

**Ray: Al igual que tu yo también daría mi vida por proteger a una persona, así que somos iguales. **

**Bersalles: Creo que te subestime y te admiro por lo que hiciste pero temo que ya debo eliminarte usare un ataque digno de tu muerte puesto que lo ganaste Ray, por ti perdonare a tus amigos pero a ti, te voy a eliminar.**

**Ray: Yo ya no puedo luchar más así que perdónalos a ellos a cambio de mi vida.**

**Prisma: NO, Ray no lo hagas.**

**Ray: Te dije que vivo por ti y también moriría por ti.**

**Bersalles: Un solo golpe Ray, te prometo que no habrá dolor con mi ataque la caída del cielo…**

**Bersalles pone sus manos hacia delante separadas, se ve un gran resplandor un inmenso poder emana de sus manos, Ray no hace nada para evitarlo, pero aunque lo intentara es demasiado poderoso, de repente…**

**Prisma: No Ray, tu no vas a morir por mi eh alcanzado el séptimo sentido, la estrella de Pegaso y Athena me protegen cosmo elévate más allá de las estrellas, el refugio de Athena…**

**Ramses: Ray tu nos diste una esperanza ahora es mi turno, estrella de Aries dame la fuerza que necesito para poder contra restarlo, cosmo elévate más allá de las estrellas, la furia de Egipto…**

**Gema: Aun que sea mi vida, porque Ray me dio el valor, estrella de acuario dame poder a mi también, cosmo elévate más allá de las estrellas, ejecución de aurora…**

**Los tres juntos intentan contra restar el ataque de el caballero de capricornio para poder salvar a Ray, pero aunque logran hacerlo es tan fuerte que alcanza a herir a todos dejándolos en el suelo.**

**Bersalles: Porque lo hicieron.**

**Prisma: No dejaremos que tú nos derrotes.**

**Gema: Somos un equipo y nos tenemos que ayudar entre nosotros.**

**Ramses: Apuesto que el haría lo mismo por nosotros.**

**Ray: No debieron hacerlo ahora ya no tenemos fuerzas para defendernos.**

**Prisma: No importa ya encontraremos la forma de vencerlo.**

**Bersalles: Sus protecciones de principiantes se hicieron polvo, no resistirán otro ataque, la caída del cielo…**

**Ray: Ahora todo esta perdido no podremos vencerlo.**

**Prisma: Hicimos lo que podíamos hacer.**

**Gema: Prisma te falle no pude protegerte.**

**Ramses: Esta vida hoy llega a su fin.**

**Cuando de pronto se escucha una voz.**

**Alan: Evolución de estrellas…, haciendo fallido el ataque.**

**Bersalles: Pero que haces tú aquí Alan.**

**Alan: Soy un caballero de Athena y es obvio que la estoy defendiendo.**

**Bersalles: Ella no es Athena, tendré que derrotarte, la caid…**

**Cuando de pronto.**

**Torus: Embestida del toro…**

**Golpeando a Bersalles.**

**Bersalles: Pero que es esto.**

**Gabriel: Ya basta Bersalles deja de pelear o tendremos que matarte por revelarte en contra de Athena.**

**Bersalles: Yo no estoy en contra de ella, ustedes son los traidores.**

**Sandru: Ondas del inframundo.**

**Golpeando a el caballero dorado.**

**Bersalles: Pero tu.**

**Miguel: Golpe relámpago…**

**Golpeando a Bersalles.**

**Bersalles: Pero Miguel.**

**Rubí: Lluvia de estrellas…**

**Golpea a Bersalles.**

**Bersalles: Rubí tu también.**

**Hemos: Balanza del destino…**

**Golpea a Bersalles.**

**Bersalles: Porque.**

**Rafael: Aguijón de Escorpio…**

**Aparte de encajarle su aguijón golpea a Bersalles millones de veces por segundo.**

**Bersalles: Demonios.**

**Y solo se quita el aguijón como si nada.**

**Zero: Flecha de los elementos, fuego ardiente…**

**Golpea a Bersalles.**

**Bersalles: Muy bien si eso es lo que quieren.**

**Carolina: Combinación de auroras…**

**Haciendo que el caballero de oro retroceda un par de pasos.**

**Bersalles: Como.**

**Avril: Inauguración de estrellas…**

**Golpeando a capricornio.**

**Bersalles: Todos juntos vinieron a defender a estos traidores, de todos los acepto pero menos de ti Gabriel tu que eres mi mejor amigo.**

**Gabriel: Lo siento Bersalles pero nuestro deber es primero.**

**Bersalles: Me siento traicionado por ustedes, deberán morir (llorando).**

**Alan: No choque de mundos…**

**Torus: Ahora veras, la sombra del toro…**

**Gabriel: Lo siento, expansión solar…**

**Sandru: Espíritus del inframundo…**

**Miguel: El rugido del león…**

**Rubí: Ignición estelar…**

**Hemos: Liberación de almas…**

**Rafael: Lluvia de agujas…**

**Zero: Flecha final…**

**Carolina: El congelar del alma…**

**Avril: El rezo de la sirena, me llevare tu alma con la hoz de la muerte…**

**Bersalles: Mis propios compañeros, fuerza del espejo…**

**Pero es demasiado poderoso el ataque de los once caballeros dorados juntos, así que el espejo se rompe recibiendo todos los ataques.**

**Bersalles: No puede ser es una locura.**

**Se quita las agujas, y la flecha.**

**Gabriel: No podrás contra todos nosotros.**

**Avril: Mejor acepta que perdiste y jura fidelidad.**

**Bersalles: No lo haré, primero tendrán que matarme.**

**Alan: Si eso es lo que quieres tendremos que hacerlo.**

**Hemos: No es culpa nuestra te pido que nos perdones.**

**Bersalles: No lo haré, mi deber es no dejar pasar a nadie por esta casa y lo haré.**

**Sandru: Es una lastima ya que eres un caballero muy fuerte.**

**Torus: Es cierto podrías acabar con uno de nosotros de un golpe, pero con once.**

**Rubí: No quiero verte muerto Bersalles, por favor ella es la hija de Athena.**

**Bersalles: La única hija de ellos, esta ahí y no tienen planeado mandarla hacia acá.**

**Carolina: Basta Bersalles ese no eres tú, tú eres una persona muy amable y bondadosa.**

**Zero: Es verdad, detrás de tu mascara se esconde un ser humano.**

**Miguel: Si quieres seguir peleando no dudaremos en matarte.**

**Bersalles: A mi no me importa yo los destruiré a todos.**

**En eso los once caballeros atacan de nuevo al mismo tiempo.**

**Bersalles: Pero esta vez no funcionara ya que los matare, la caída del cielo…**

**Los poderosos ataques chocan haciendo una gran explosión, aprovechando la situación Bersalles aprovecha la oportunidad para golpear con la velocidad de la luz a los caballeros de Tauro y cáncer, dejándolos tirados en el piso.**

**Torus: Rayos es muy fuerte.**

**Sandru: Nos derribo de un solo golpe.**

**Bersalles: No me queda más remedio que usar la técnica prohibida de Athena.**

**Gabriel: Pero, esta prohibida, hacerla exclamación de Athena.**

**Rubí: A demás tienen que ser tres caballeros dorados.**

**Bersalles: Mi poder rebasa el límite de los ordinarios caballeros perfeccionando esa técnica hasta poder hacerla con un solo dedo.**

**Todos se sorprenden.**

**Ray: La exclamación de Athena.**

**Prisma: Si recuerdo que me platicaron de ella, fue prohibida por Athena ya que era demasiado poderosa.**

**Gema: Tanto así que solo con tres caballeros dorados puede hacerla.**

**Ramses: Pero el que la use será tachado como cobarde.**

**Sandru: Solo fanfarroneas.**

**Torus: Es imposible que puedas hacer esa técnica tú solo.**

**Bersalles: No me crees, solo obsérvame.**

**Bersalles, se coloca elevando su cosmo más allá del séptimo sentido, y solo apunta con su dedo a los caballeros. Ellos no se quedan parados y lo atacan juntos otra vez.**

**Bersalles: Ahora verán, pues yo peleo con el octavo sentido, "exclamación de Athena"…**

**Todos se sorprenden por el increíble poder que emana de él, dejando sin pelear a cinco caballeros, los cuales son Sandru, Torus, Miguel, Zero y Rafael. Y a los otros seis los deja gravemente heridos.**

**Gabriel: Eres un traidor, desobedeciste a tu diosa.**

**Bersalles: Te equivocas, solo lo hice yo, traidores cuando son tres.**

**Alan: Un ataque más así y nos sacara también.**

**Avril: Tenemos que derrotarlo antes de que nos mate.**

**Rubí: Es verdad.**

**Carolina: Vallamos entonces.**

**Hemos: Con todo nuestro poder, por Athena.**

**Bersalles: Lo haré de nuevo "exclamación de Athena"…**

**Gabriel: Un golpe, expansión solar…**

**Alan: Protegeremos a Prisma, choque de mundos…**

**Avril: Cosmo no me falles ahora, el rezar de la sirena, la hoz de la muerte…**

**Rubí: Lo lamento Bersalles, ignición estelar…**

**Carolina: Es lo correcto, el congelar del alma…**

**Bersalles, recibe también los ataques de sus compañeros, pero ellos reciben más daño y se quedan en el suelo excepto Gabriel. **

**Bersalles: Resististe, me impresionas.**

**Gabriel: Ya no puedo moverme ni los otros tampoco matame pero hazlo con la exclamación de Athena, por favor.**

**Bersalles: Esta bien, pero en tiéndeme, "exclamación de Athena"…**

**En eso Ray, Ramses y Gema, imitan la exclamación de Athena, para contra restar el del caballero dorado, haciendo una gran explosión e hizo que la energía saliera hacia el cielo explotando después, dejándolos heridos pero no a el caballero de oro.**

**Ray: Ya hemos perdido.**

**Prisma: Con otra que haga nos matara a todos. **

**Gema: Solo si tuviera un poco de energía.**

**Ramses: Hemos fallado.**

**Bersalles: Tengo que hacerlo, perdónenme, "exclamación de Athena"…**

**En eso el caballero de piscis salta para recibir todo el ataque, su armadura se hace polvo. Bersalles va antes de que caiga con su velocidad de la luz para atraparla.**

**Bersalles: Pero que hiciste pudiste perder si no fuera por tu armadura dorada no hubieras sobrevivido.**

**Avril: Lo hice porque te amo, y así te dieras cuenta de que estas equivocado (débil).**

**Bersalles: Yo, mal.**

**Avril: Mira lo que hiciste destruiste tu casa y casi nos matas a todos.**

**Bersalles: Es verdad.**

**Avril: Quitate esa horrible mascara ya no eres prisionero de tu propio rostro.**

**Bersalles se quita el casco y todos admiran su hermosa cara.**

**Avril: Gracias te quería ver, veo que eres hermoso (se desmaya).**

**Bersalles se va para curarla y pide perdón a todos.**

**Bersalles: Les pido perdón a todos en especial a ti Prisma, cuenten con migo para la gran pelea, pero primero haré que Avril se recupere pues sus heridas son graves.**

**Gabriel: (le da su mano) Sabia que harías lo correcto, suerte aquí te esperaremos.**

**Prisma: Vete sin preocupación valiente caballero.**

**Ray: Vuelve pronto.**

**Gema: Harás falta en esa pelea.**

**Ramses: Guau es el mejor.**

**Todos los caballeros le dan un adiós a Bersalles que se aleja en el horizonte, cargando en brazos a Avril. **


End file.
